Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: So much has changed. If you would have asked Finn where he would have been 6 years ago he wouldn't have had an answer. But that was long ago. Fresh out of highschool and had just married the love of his life. They had moved to New York. To a shoe -sort of apartment. They had big aspirations and dreams. Rachel's destiny was two sided. One was Broadway. The other was Finn.
1. Chapter 1

**Your name, forever the last on my lips.**

**It took them a long time to get here and neither of them is ready to let go. In the midst of a tragedy you discover how there's nothing stronger than the human spirit. Includes The original 12. I don't even know the new kids.**

**A/N:So yeah, I have all this mixed feelings still about Glee, Cory and how they plan to give closure on the show. It's not a lie that I am reborn Gleek, if we can call it that, truth is the show helped trough some rough things when it first came out. It was about someone like me and I could relate. I had so much faith in Glee, no lie that I shipped Finchel but I have never written a fanfic before, I posted my first one a few days ago and had to take it down for muse and personal reasons, I'm thinking about turning an idea I had into something greater like a book so I can't focus in more than one story at a time. So here is this story to celebrate the inspiration that he was. This might be heartbreaking due to recent events but I can't get it off my head. It's a testimony to Cory and Lea's love for each other.**

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Chapter 1: prologue. **

So much has changed. If you would have asked Finn where he would have been 6 years ago he wouldn't have had an answer. But that was long ago. Fresh out of highschool and had just married the love of his life. They had moved to New York. To a shoe -sort of apartment. They had big aspirations and dreams. Rachel's destiny was two sided. One was Broadway. The other was Finn, it wasn't a lie he had struggled to find his true calling. He had tried so many things. All dead ends. All of that changed when he met Bobby Mayer. He had heard him sing one day while out on a stroll with Rachel and Kurt. He was an unprivileged kid who loved to perform, unlike Finn, he had not finished school, he practiced on he off streets of the city for money, which he used to practice with some other kids who loved the music as much as he did.

That was when Finn finally discovered he wanted to be a teacher. He wanted to help these kids reach their potential. For a a while, he did it on a very low budget and practically no pay. Rachel had been supportive of the whole project, with Kurt more than excited to be a part of it too.

Time passed and things seemed to be falling into place until a new event would change their lives forever.

About a year after they moved to the city Rachel got pregnant. Finn almost fainted. It was so sweet.

He remembered all the feelings he had battled with when he was believed to be Quinn's baby daddy. This was different. He was married and truly happy.

There was a routine that practically involved getting out of bed early. The first sign of morning would be feeling his daughter's small body against his. Rachel was already up. She could listen to her and Kurt's voice over the sound of dishes being washed. Kurt lived across the hall from them, he and Blaine were the greatest baby sitters, who usually assaulted them in the morning begging to be fed.

"Daddy?" A small voice touched his nose and he smiled. "Are you up?"

"Maybe" he mumbled. His eyes still closed. Hannah giggled he picked her up and threw her across the bed. Finn could hear Kurt saying something about the laughter. The little girl climbed down the bed as Finn was about to tickle her and she broke into a run.

"If you two wake up that baby..." Rachel scolded them when they reached the kitchen. Too late. The baby was up. Finn winked at his daughter and kissed his wife on the lips. "Eww!" The little girl chipped in.

"That baby is going to end up mute." Kurt interjected, heading to check on him.

"You woke him up. You get him." Rachel told Finn who rolled his eyes.

"I've got rehearsal, he better be asleep when I get back from the shower." Finn's expression changed instantly.

"I'm on it"

True to his word, the baby was not sleeping but had ended his crying. Hannah was already finished breakfast while Finn fed their little boy. Rachel had to smile to herself. She knew back when she had married Finn that everything her dads had said turned out to be true. Life was hard. Specially since they had had kids, but it was beautiful. It was moments like this that made it all worth it. She was a Broadway star like she had always dreamed of. She had helped Finn get his studio to teach low resources kids the gift of music, ironically there were all sorts of children there. Underdogs like they had once been. Rachel was also glad he had this sort of job because he could usually take the kids with him. Hannah ( Full name, Hannah Barbara Hudson first one, picked by carol and Burt,) was more like him, a big hearted and sensitive kid. She adored Finn. Perry was another story, it was still a bit early to detect it but she sensed, he too, would be just like him. Michel Perry Hudson (named after the great Michel Jackson, or Michael Douglas if you asked Finn , and Steve Perry, journey vocalist).

This was her life now. Mom, wife and diva, she was so incredibly grateful to have Finn put up with her. They had their bumps, but all and all they were happy.

* * *

Finn walked hand in hand with his daughter on their way to preschool, while holding Perry close, Finn remembered the time when he had made this same walk when she was a baby but he was also excited for his baby girl to have some kid contact. She did pretty good at school, considering you didn't do much at preschool and yet she had already started to read. She was four and a half, going on five and she had been reading for a year now, so that was pretty big.

After dropping her off, he would head to the studio. It was like having a giant choir room, studio just sounded cooler.

He had gotten his teaching degree by taking some extra courses online and with an aid while he balanced, studies, work, supporting Rachel and being a dad.

When he got there, Bobby had gotten an early start with a girl who had just joined about a month before. Bobby was no longer a student, but a partner in making this a success, he was more available, single and would forever be grateful to Finn for getting back on track.

That was who he was now, and it was great.

**So what's the verdict? Would love to hear what you think. **

**So on Michael's name. One of Cory's names was Michael so I thought it would be kind of awesome to honor him like that, and well Perry.. Journey, sort of explains itself. **

**I wasn't going to get back into fan fiction in a while because I am in fact on the process of writing my own book, so... But maybe this will help me too! Thanks again for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Your name, forever the last on my lips.**

**It took them a long time to get here and neither of them is ready to let go. In the midst of a tragedy you discover how there's nothing stronger than the human spirit. Includes The original 12. I don't even know the new kids.**

**I don't own Glee. Long live Cory! I hope you like this sort of filler chapter before we get to the central idea for the story. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: new normal**

The Finn Hudson that Rachel had fell I love with was still there. Of Course he was no longer a 16 year old boy, he was now a father. And if you asked her a really good one. He and Hannah held a very special bond. It wasn't like her daughter didn't love her, on the contrary, but Finn had certainly been more present, while she was in school, they juggled having the baby and getting back on track to help Finn find whatever would make him happy. What made him happy was his family. His girls were all he needed to be happy and yet, Rachel knew deep down he wanted more than just being mister mom and supportive husband. She watched him now, getting the kids ready for bed. They have this special date they have been planing for months so Kurt offered to babysit.

She can hear the laugher coming from the bathroom as Hannah soaks Finn by splashing. They have the same smile and when and she sneaks her head in, the cutest image is waiting for her. She helps Finn up to his feet and gets her almost 5 year old out of the tub.

Here is the thing about Hannah, she might be just a mere toddler, and yet she is as smart as they can get, Rachel often feels she's too smart for her own good. Her babysitters don't stand a chance tonight as she intends to convince Kurt to let her eat candy before she goes to bed.

"Daddy?" Hannah inquired as she lifted her arms while Rachel was dressing her, Finn came into the room toting the baby. "Can we have a pool party?" Rachel rolled her eyes. She's been giving up suggestions as to where she wants her 5th birthday to be. 5 is a big number. So big that she has set up to finish her first book before going to school in the fall.

Thank goodness her her birthday is in June or it would be really hard to have a party like that. "We'll think about it okay?"

A knock on the door and Hannah who was barely now in her pjs bolted out.

"Uncle Kurt!" She chipped in.

"Hey little brother, where's is Blane?"

"He had a late paper do over" Kurt informed him. "He's stuck"

Hannah shot Finn a mischievous grin, she hoped he didn't notice. Bad move.

Now here is the thing, you would have thought Finn would be as soft as a teddy bear when he had a kid, and Rachel would be the one setting up the rules, this only became half a truth. Finn was a though dad, he wanted Hannah to excel in life, to the the best person she can, he would of course never be an ass like Quinn's dad had been.

"We will be fine" Kurt said. "I need to do this on my own since we are taking on the bliss that is parenthood soon." Finn frowned.

"Well you can start by changing this dude's diaper..." There it is good old Finn.

"You can watch only 30 minutes of TV after dinner" Rachel told her daughter."and no horror movies"

"But moom!"

That's the end of it.

* * *

They had a nice dinner just around the corner at an Italian place that they love. Snuggled up as the sense of winter leaves New York, They walked back to the apartment.

"Finn?" Rachel has always been able to read him better than anyone and something is going on. He didn't tell her during dinner. So it must be important.

"Remember when I told about the teaching position? At the local highschool?" Rachel compiled." Maybe they are too desperate but they offered me more money"

Rachel has to stop him. This discussion had been going on for a while. She was a broadway star now, so they technically didn't need the money, even though they lived in a rather small apartment, they didn't seem to need more, however as the man of the house and having been raised by a single mother Finn knew better, he wanted to provide for his family and his studio didn't give him enough money flow as pride. "Bobby said he would take over my classes when I'm at school"

They had been arguing the whole way home, so when Kurt opened the door.

"What just happened to Sickly in love couple I saw an hour ago?" Kurt hated taking sides. Rachel was his best friend, Finn was his brother.

"I just don't understand why you want to take on double jobs?"

"Why is that wrong?" Finn threw his jacket on the couch.

"We don't need the money" oh there it was again, kurt knew how much it bothered Finn that Rachel made more money. "So they offered you the job?"

"Wait! You knew?" Cue to go.

"I did, but..."

"I should go"

"Yeah thanks man" Finn hugged him. Kurt is smart enough to whisper in his ear something.

"Both kids are in bed, so you might want to keep it low"

Door slam. Oh no another finchel fight.

"This is important to me, Rach"

" I thought the studio was important" they are getting ready for bed, trying to keep their voices low.

"It is." He laid on his back on the bed. "But now that bobby is taking over I can maybe, expand my horizons" they are not yelling but are loud. A small body can be seen by the threshold. "Why are you fighting?" Hannah's voice is small and sleepy. Rachel is out of the bathroom and ready to pick her up.

"Ah, we are not fighting. We are having a discussion" Finn said.

"Do you argue at discussions?" Hannah asked drowsily.

"Sometimes" Finn shrugged.

"Okay" she seemed satisfied.

"Here, I'll take you back to bed," Rachel moved to leave. "Say goodnight daddy"

"Goodnight daddy"

When she came back to bed, Finn was looking all so sexy in a pair of glasses. She walked to his side of the bed and took them off carefully. He opened his eyes for a moment. "Why do you always have to fight me?"

"Because I didn't know we did anything else" now in bed she's cuddled against him.

"Funny" Silence. "This is important to me. I'd have regular hours, and summer vacations, if you are worried about the kids, I can.."

"You've been to every show I've ever done. Maybe this is the next stage of your dream"

"Giving up that easy?" Kisses are always the best part of fighting. He kissed her and then pulled her close.

Maybe it was.

**It's been forever and I'm sorry, I do hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted to give finchel a bit of normal before all hell breaks lose. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Your name, forever the last on my lips.**

**It took them a long time to get here and neither of them is ready to let go. In the midst of a tragedy you discover how there's nothing stronger than the human spirit. Includes The original 12. I don't even know the new kids.**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Man! I can't believe it's been 3 weeks! In honor of cory and lea I decided to update now. In advance I must warn you this is not a happy chapter. I decided to move along the story a bit. **

**Chapter 3: stages of sorrow. **

The moment she saw her little girl break down to tears in Kurt's arms she felt sick. How had this happened? They had just been talking an hour before.

_Carole's birthday was coming up, thankfully it was during a long weekend so Rachel had been able to find a substitute for her run that week. This was like a national holiday or something for Finn. He'd never missed it and plus it was also an excuse to go and see their old friends. Mr Shue and Emma had recently welcomed a baby and Rachel was dying to meet him. Tina had said little Camden was the spitting image of Will. _

_Rachel focused back on the task at hand of packing for the kids, well one thing was sure when you had kids, your diva days were over. She tried her best to fit everything the kids were taking in one suitcase. _

_"Hey Rach" Finn came into the room toting his son. Perry was usually a good baby, but Rachel feared he might be getting a cold or something because he was restless. "Have you seen my planning? I'm supposed to give it to Bobby before we go" _

_"Does have a fever?" Rachel automatically reached for her son, kissed his forehead."he's a little warm" _

_"He looks fine to me, just tired" Finn "so my planning?" _

_"Have you checked with Hannah? It wouldn't be the first time she draws bunnies on your graded papers" Finn's face is priceless. _

She could see everyone moving around. Kurt was sitting with Hannah on a waiting room chair. Blaine rocks Perry to get him to sleep but noting seems to work. He knows something is off, he is barely a year old and yet, he is a very alert baby. She has to smile at the memory when she first knew her son was a shy but genius boy, whilst Hannah had spoken her first word at 9 months old, Perry's expertise on talking had been just two months before. They were all having their usual Thursday family dinner. Finn and Blaine talked about football while she and Kurt rolled their eyes constantly. Finn had been juggling cutting Hannah's chicken, she fought him on that too, she was a big girl, and yet he ignored her. Rachel had gotten a late call from her producer. So everyone was on their own business. Suddenly the table went silent. Perry was bawling, unusual for him, Finn had said that maybe he too, had fake cryings.

His first word was Hurt, a failed attempt to say Kurt, well the proud uncle had been over the moon.

"Mrs Hudson?" Rachel was snapped back to reality by the nurse. "We're are ready for you" Rachel nodded taking her eyes off her children and nodding in Kurt's direction. She had said she was fine, the doctor had of course ignored her pleas. She had to be checked out, the children had been. Both of them had mild scratches. Rachel had tried to remember how it had happened because she was pretty sure the children had been really lucky.

* * *

_It was raining by the time they made it out of the apartment. Hannah was cuddled in a giant jacket while Finn covered Perry with his cardigan, Rachel held her daughter's hand. Finn cursed under his breath. No cabs in New York City while raining. Great. _

_"Finn! Language!" Rachel hissed. He had rolled his eyes. Back when he had moved to New York he wanted to buy a car because he hated cabs, specially there, Rachel had insisted that if they bought a car, the whole beauty of the city would be overlooked. _

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" The nurse asked once they reach the room. Truth be told, she isn't sure, they both had been careful since it has been not even two years since Perry happened. Even with two small children, they still find time to be intimate, no matter where. They are after all so young.

"I don't think so..." Her voice ls barely audible.

"Well, don't worry" the nurse has to smile. "I'll do the test anyway"

"Ok"

* * *

"No, they still don't know anything" Kurt has to whisper. "Rachel is with the doctor now"

"How's..." Mercedes said.

" I don't know"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, me and puck are taking the next flight"

**Had to stop it right there! Have to build the suspense. I plan on updating tomorrow so don't worry! Anyways please leave reviews! What do you think happen? Will Rachel be pregnant? Plus Shelby shows up! **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Your name, forever the last on my lips.**

** A/N: So as promised here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all the support and as always this is dedicated to Cory and Lea! **

**Chapter 4: stages of sorrow part 2**

"So what did the doctor say? Are you okay?" Blaine asked her. She had been put on a cast, her wrist had taken the worst of it.

"She took some blood, to run a pregnancy test" Blaine's eyes said it all.

"Could you..."

"I don't know" she has to take deep breaths so she doesn't cry. One, she needs to be strong for her kids and two, waking up Perry would mean disaster. Kurt had gone to the cafeteria with Hannah. The little girl, whose eyes were Finn's was calmer now. Much like Finn she didn't want to see Rachel sad so she made it her best to not be sad, but she knew her daughter was in pain. Finn was her hero. Their hero.

"What am I going to do Blaine?" Her voice has found her again, "I can't take care of 3 kids by myself and I just got a new play on the works, if I'm pregnant, I probably have two months of shows and then I'm done." Blaine doesn't know what to tell her. One baby was crazy When they moved to New York. They had been 19, and now they had grown up, still, 3 kids at 25 was a lot, specially if you were doing it on your own. But she couldn't think that, Finn was still here. Hannah and Kurt had come back with a soda for her, her little girl on her lap, Rachel has to run her fingers trough her hair to keep calm. How can the doctors take so long? Hannah is quiet. She isn't usually like that, she's hard headed and speaks her mind. She's almost five but acts beyond her years, much like Rachel did when she was younger and yet, she's so much like Finn, even more, sometimes she's shy, and has trouble expressing what she feels. Just like her parents and most people in her life, she's a performer.

Her favorite number to do is "I'll stand by you" by the pretenders. It is because Finn loves to sing it to the kids before bed.

"Mom?" Hannah's small voice dragged her out of her thoughts again. "Can we go see daddy?"

"Not yet" her face drops. "The doctors are just making sure he's okay, we'll see him soon" Blaine has to answer Hannah kind of knows that isn't entirely true.

She had seen it all. It all seemed like a blur, but she had seen the impact of the other car. She had felt dizzy, all of them were on the backseat. Perry on Rachel's lap. She can't remember how it happened, but she's pretty sure Finn threw himself over his wife and children because Hannah can smell his cologne as she closes her eyes.

The next time she opened her eyes, she could see people all around her.

She's the first to spot Santana when she gets to the hospital, she jumps off Rachel's lap. Santana quickly picks her up. "Just don't tell me he's in here because of something stupid he did" Rachel frowns. She knows her friend. She uses humor as a defense. "How is he?"

"We don't know" Kurt says as she sits with them in the waiting room. This is gonna be a long wait.

Hours passed and they still couldn't see Finn, the room is more crowded as Mercedes, Puck and Bobby get there. Rachel has to smile because she's grateful they are all there. It is when Carole and Burt get there, well passed midnight that the doctor and the nurse that took Rachel's blood come into the room. Hannah has fallen asleep once more, Bobby is holding her as they all stand up. Rachel feels like puking. Kurt is there to take her hand. "Mrs Hudson?"

Rachel's mind was traveling back to the time when she first became Mrs. Hudson.

_Everything had led to this moment. The moment when she would give her life and love to him. All of their friends had been there even though they had been uneasy about them getting married so young. Her dads gave her away, it was actually pretty hilarious. She had to forcefully pull away from them because they just wouldn't let her go. Kurt stood by her side as her maid of honor while Will and Puck acted like his best men, all of the girls her bridesmaids. All of the important people in their lives were there. They had honestly considering eloping because it seemed easier and way cheaper, but Finn wanted to do this right so that he could also make her mom proud. _

_"Do you Rachel take Finn as your husband for as long as you both shall live?" The usual ceremony took place as eyes filled with tears and cheers were heard."I do" They've decided to write their vows and then read them out loud. Finn knew that Rachel always heard him better when he sang so, his bows began with a song. Faithfully by journey. She sang along. She had to because it was their journey together that was about to begin._

_"When I was a younger I really didn't believe in fate and all of that. I didn't until I somehow ended in glee club and then I saw you, and everything changed for me. I love you so much Rachel, and I don't know what's gonna happen with me in the future. With us, but even though I'm scared of growing up, I feel like if I do it with you, if you allow me to love you to show you that you are the one, then that will be enough for me." Enough said, even puck was tearing up a bit. _

_ "And so you Finn take Rachel to be your lovely wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" Finn had to abstain himself with just kissing Rachel right then so instead he reached for her cheek and wiped her tears away. "I do" _

_"You were the first boy that I ever kissed. You were charming and naive and I knew I would only be the girl who freaked you out in our first glee rehearsal, but you somehow noticed me for more than just who I thought I was, but you made me better, you made me a better person and I only hope I can continue to grow and learn how to be more like you, kind and compassionate. I love you." _

* * *

"Rachel?" Santana's hand rested on bed shoulder, she had to snap out of whatever was wrong with her. Finally the doctor had arrived to explain Finn's condition, she was only present but not really listening. What if she was pregnant and had to do this without Finn?

"So for now I would suggest only one of you is allowed to see him" the doctor spoke. Rachel searched for Carole's face, her and Burt had just arrived a while before the doctor had come, Mercedes and Puck, were there too, alongside with Bobby, he held Hannah close as they watched her processing the fact of finally seeing Finn. "Mommy?" Her daughters hand reached out to hers a moment later. Rachel smiled at her, but lowered her face.

"Rach?" Blaine was on her other side. "Do you want me to come with you to the room?" She nodded automatically. Her little girls face searched for hers again. She knelt to wrap her arms around her. Hannah held on, afraid to let go, tears on her eyes. Rachel looked deeply into those emerald eyes. Hannah gave her a half smile. "Come on sweetie" Kurt has to take her hand. Carole's hand is on her shoulder. "Would you tell him I love him?" She has to be strong. As she was about to leave, perry suddenly broke down. As far as he's concerned, he cannot see Rach anymore. Nor her dad. Mercedes is there to hand the baby to Rachel, they can't afford to make a scene. It's after all, a hospital. "Shhh..it's okay, mummy is here, it's okay, you're okay" she has to rock him from side to side to calm him.

"I'm sure he doesn't even count as one"

She cannot move, well that's not true, she has to be moving but this is not her moving, this is some autopilot version of herself. The only thing soothing is the sound of Perry's breathing.

She's frozen. The room is cold even tough she's sure it's just the fact of realizing how small Finn is to the situation. He always loved how tall he was, how strong, it made her feel incredibly safe and now there's noting of that, just the sound of machines that make this all a bit too real. Perry is alert as he leans on the crook of her neck.

Finn's face is pretty banged up, a bandage around his head. Rachel has to close her eyes. She's in the verge of breaking down when it's Perry who is aware of who this is. "Daddy" it's almost a whisper. And she has to hold onto her little boy.

Her lips brushing against his. He's cold but not freezing, so this is a sign of his heart breathing. Perry's fuzzing in her arms. He has to imitate her.

His small hand touched touching his cheek. He is sure to pull away from the cold but instead he wants to be free from Rachel's embrace.

This is more than enough to take her one step closer to breaking down. Her sons silent exchange was a true testament of how lucky she really was to call him hers.

* * *

**I'm on a roll with this right now! So we'll see Shelby next chapter cause I really wanted perry to have a moment of his own! And yep we'll find out if Rachel is pregnant. Plus more flashbacks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Your name forever the last on my lips. **

**A/N: hello lovely people! Here's the next chapter of the story! I do hope you enjoy it, and thank you so much for the support. **

**Chapter 5: old faces**

She wasn't sure how long she had dozed off. She was back with Kurt and the others while Carole stayed with Finn. It seemed like more people had arrived but had not had the heart to wake her. Sam and some of Finn's students from his new job . Some from the studio and her mother and both her fathers. God. It had to be awkward, maybe a bit, she was sure Will had told Shelby about Finn. He Emma were there too. Rachel searched for her children. Hannah had taken over the mission to entertain her grandparents. She hadn't gone in to see Finn. The doctor had said soon, more people would be able to go into the room. Perry was once again asleep.

"Hey" Shelby's hand touched her face. She was curled up between the waiting room chairs. "I'm so glad you finally got some sleep. How are you?"

Rachel has to smile. "Where's Beth?" She doesn't want her to ask how she is, enough people have already and if she is completely honest, she doesn't really know how she is, Finn was helpless in a room, she's fresh out of college, well if you call 2 years of broadway and incredible hard work, fresh out of it, her life was getting harder by the minute because as much as she loves her children, she doesn't want to have another one, not yet. She doesn't know for sure but she has this feeling and she cannot shake. Is is possible that there will be a trade? Finn's life for her child's?

"She was very happy when I told her Quinn and Puck were here" Shelby told her. "I only wish it was under different circumstances"

Her sister was the spitting image of Quinn, well that sounded weird but at the end of the day, every person in the room was her family. She and Finn often got Hannah on play dates with Beth, they were close even though her sister was older than her own daughter, but Rachel was grateful to have Shelby so close because her dads lived in Lima. Just as on cue, Hiram and Leroy, each have taken a seat with her. Hannah behind them.

"Mommy?" Rachel knows what she wants. How is it fair that Perry got to see her daddy and she didn't? "Can I go now?"

Rachel's beyond exhausted. Shelby and her dads stare at the little girl. She is so much like Finn, she does this Charming pout he does. "I.. I don't know.

"honey, why don't you go find your grandpas? As soon as we can go see your daddy you'll be the first to know, okay?" Shelby interviened.

The first to know...

* * *

_She had to tell him. She was late. She was never late. _

_This couldn't be happening. She had gotten Blaine and Kurt to buy her more pregnancy tests. In her defense she had only told them because they had caught her being incredibly uneasy. More than her usual self. That was the ting about roommates, you got to know them too well. _

_"Didn't you learn anything from the Beth fiasco?" Kurt's way of reacting is telling her, even though she recklessly married his brother, she was still in school. NYADA. To be exact and she could be expelled or... _

_Blaine was calm but he was equally worried, between Finn's indecision and his job, he was still figuring out what he wanted to be. What his destiny was. He wasn't nearly ready to be a dad. Plus they would have to find other living arrangements. The apartment was big enough for 3 and the occasional visits from Blaine who was shy of graduating, but a baby? Oh no Kurt needed his beauty sleep. And while Rachel had been terrified about her friends reaction. Finn's. she wasn't ready for that. _

_Her dads. Carole and Burt. They had all gone along with the craziness of their marriage, because they wanted to make things right. Babies were far form happening. At least in her mind. _

_When he got home that night from work; he had taken a taken a job as an assistant in a record label, thanks to the influences of one April Rhodes; Not his dream job but at least it paid bills and he could sometimes sneak in recordings which was Cool. He was kind of worried, he was 19 and with no college in mind whatsoever, it wasn't really about school, it was about what he wanted. He adored Rachel, and getting that job had given him propose and a way to take care of her, but she was enjoying what it felt like to be living the dream, and he just hoped one of them finally hit him in the head. _

_"Rach?" When he got home, the apartment was awfully quiet. Maybe she had gone out. _

_"Hey" she walked up to him and kissed his lips. "How was work?" They both sit on the couch. Well Finn kind of collapses. _

_"Boring" he doesn't even think twice about his answer, "though I got payed today so yay me" _

_"Good, we can finally stop eating frozen foods, Or pizza" _

_"I could never get tired of New York pizza" they both chuckle. Silence. "So where are.." _

_"Out" Finn frowns. Something is off, if there's someone that knows Rachel better than herself is him. "Finn I.." _

_"What?" He's weary. "Is Cassandra messing with you again?" Oh lord knows she does but she's not willing to tell him and plus, soon she won't be her teacher or so she hoped. _

_"No.." _

_"Rach, you're kind of acting mysterious and I'm not sure if I like it or I should be worried" it must be something big if Kurt is out to avoid one round of Finchel not so lovely marriage episode. _

_"I went shopping today" she has the hidden pregnancy test behind her. She doesn't reach out for it. "First of all, before I tell you you have to promise you won't freak out" oh great now he is. _

_"Just tell me already" _

_"I think.. I'm pregnant" something registered in his mind. That's as far as Rachel can tell.." _

_"You.." His usual frustrated but extremely cute face appears. He __babbles or something when he's nervous. "I.. You think?" this can be happening. they barely get by with the money he makes. He can't have a kid. They can't have a kid. I mean they love each other but a baby cannot survive with love. But he can see how upset Rachel is. He's sure all she's thinking about is how this is gonna affect how he feels about his accomplishments, and then again, this could be their greatest one._

_"I haven't taken a test, but I'm late and I'm never late" _

_"Maybe you're stressed out" how could he possibly know that relates to stress? _

_"I bought a test" _

_"You haven't..." _

_"No, I didn't dare. I didn't want without you" he sort of smiles. _

_"Should we do it like now?" She bit her lip. Both of them glancing at the bathroom. _

_Those had to be the longest 3 minutes in the history of the world. "Is it ready?" They are both in the bathroom. He's siting on the tub, she's next to him. _

_"I don't know.." Rachel sounds like she's about to cry. She does. _

_"Hey" he cups her face in his hand. Kneels in front of her. "Whatever happens... Just know how much I love you" he is kissing her. Salty tears on his lips. _

_"I just.. I don't think we are ready...what about school? You still haven't figured out what you want to do.." _

_"That doesn't matter." It did matter but he loved her too much. and this moment right now, was more important "Let's look at it okay?" _

_"Eyes closed? On the count of three?" holding a tight grip on the small stick. _

_"One" _

_"Two" _

_"Three"_

* * *

That had been a clear indication their lives were just beginning because the next day, Finn met Bobby and discovered that helping people and teaching was indeed what he was meant to do.

Now here they were. Almost six years later and all the uncertainty filled her once more, only now she didn't have Finn to hold her, to tell her that no matter what life threw at them, they were going to do it together.

"I think I might be pregnant" Mercedes and Santana's eyes widened. Hannah had finally given up on seeing Finn again when her grandpas offered to take her down to the cafeteria once more, Beth in tow.

"Umm don't you guys know about birth control? You already have two of those."

"We're careful" eyes of disbelief. "Most of the time"

Quinn and Tina are there staring at her. She's a grown woman, she's married and somehow she feels like she's in High-school again, during one of those intervention meetings. "The nurse said she'd have the results soon"

She's frozen again. Tina and Kurt are by her side. The nurse seems slower on propose or maybe..."

"You already have two children?" The woman, not the one to draw her blood is judgmental. She's been dealing with people like that her whole life. She's been like that too. Kurt has to stand his ground and make a staring contest with the nurse.

"Well...you might want to start dusting all the baby clothes.."

* * *

**Haha so I battled for a while whether or not I wanted to have Rachel pregnant so soon...I just figured it would add to the drama a bit more and allow us to have more flashbacks involving Finchel and the kids. So did I make the right choice? also, perry is about 18 months or so, so it isn't that bad. I had actually written another ending! So when will Finn wake up?, and we'll see Brody in this universe soon even though I don't really like him! Please feel free to share your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Your name forever the last on my lips**

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize for taking so long but I'm at my aunts house and that leave me a lot of time to write, thankfully I snaked out for a while to bring you this new chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee. **

**In loving memory of Cory Monteith! I can't believe it's been a month**.

**Chapter 6: Kiss me**

She was only 25. She loved Finn's babies. She loved having them. But she was only 25. In her prime of broadway glory.

"Rachel?" Bobby approached her right after the nurse had given her the news. Bobby was a good kid, he had been sixteen when she had first met him. Singing and dancing had been the only thing to save Bobby from a life of crime in the street. "Can I get you anything?"

"Can you get Finn to wake up?" She didn't need sarcasm.

"Rach.."

"I'm pregnant" he's the second person besides her girlfriends and two gay best friend she has revealed this. Bobby has given her that look. A pity look. The look of an old lady who is saying goodbye to her husband, but Rachel was barely that.

"Wow..."

"I didn't even know, but I guess if this hadn't happened, we'd find out in a few weeks."

"So the baby, is it okay?" She nodded.

"They say they have to do an ultrasound, but how am I going to do that without Finn holding my hand?" She wished Bobby had an answer. She's aware of the people around her, people she's going to have to tell about their situation soon, tell her kids. She closes her eyes though and it's just her and Finn.

* * *

_He had just gotten kind of a raise. Thank goodness. But he could barely get out if it, plus he had recently started working with some kids, pro bono, they sort of rehearsed in a parking lot. She was really grateful he had finally managed to discover what he was passionate about. _

_But he'd promised he'd be there. This was the first time they would listen to the baby's heartbeat. And plus the nurse kept giving her all these sympathetic glances. She must have thought so little of her man because of their age. _

_He was sweaty as if he had been running forever to get there. "Where have you been?" The pain in his face was obvious. _

_"I sort of had to sneak out of work. I'm sorry Rachel" again with the lady and her glances. _

_She instantly felt guilty and reached for his hand. "Are you okay?" It was always about her, she had started to cry. "Rach, I'm sorry I promise never to be late again okay?" _

_"I'm not... It's okay. You're here." He gave her that charming half smirk. _

_"Shall we?" They had totally forgotten about the judgmental lady in the room. Finn squeezed Rachel hand as he took a seat next to her. "I'll go get the doctor" Rachel is grateful to have that lady gone. She's making her nervous. _

_"So..." _

_"So.." She leaned to kiss his lips. She isn't sure why. She's just happy that he's here and they are going to listen to their baby for the first time. _

_"Rachel, Finn" they remember the doctor from the first time they found out about the baby. she was ready to talk to them and schedule an appointment. Finn is kind of happy the doctor, is a girl, not that guy Doctors don't do a good job but he feels she gets Rachel better. _

_"How long will it be until we can know what's gonna be?" Doctor Campbell smiled. _

_"Maybe next check up, it's still to early." _

_"Whatever we have" Rachel put in. "I hope it doesn't have my nose but our incredible musical talent" he is now the one giving her a kiss. _

_"This might be a bit cold" _

_There's this one moment when you listen to a little person's heartbeat for the first time. He'd heard it with Beth but this was beyond that because this baby was a Finchel baby. He had not noticed he had tears in his eyes. He squeezes Rachel's hand. She's crying too. _

_"I can't believe we made that"_

* * *

She's gone to visit him once more. Hannah is by her side. Dr cutler is there.

"Is he sleeping?" Hannah had asked the doctor.

"Yeah" he's offering a warm smile. "But he might be able to hear you" Hannah's smile is evident and she goes on telling Finn how everyone is there because they love him. She talks about how Rachel is sad and he needs to wake up so he can kiss her and make it better.

* * *

_ Finn had said The moment you get a call from your kid's school telling you she's with the school nurse it's pretty nerve wracking. Rachel had had rehearsal all day and they couldn't get a hold of her. Hannah had been pretty scared. She had fallen during recess and had a nasty cut on her forehead. The moment she had seen Finn walk trough the door with a worried glance on his face, she started to feel better. "Mr Hudson" miss Lasky, had said. _

_"Daddy!" Finn held on to his daughter for dear life. _

_"Hey are you oaky?" He cupped her face with his hands. "What happened?" _

_"I fell" she's ashamed. She didn't want her daddy to worry. "It didn't hurt much" she's giving him a smile. And he smiles back. _

_"Come here" he's picking her up. She's always felt safe when her daddy raises her high up because he's so tall. " I love you so much" and he's given her a kiss and everything is okay._

* * *

"I love you daddy" Hannah's mind drifts back to the hospital room. Rachel's watching. Her small child leans in to kiss his cheek. Rachel turns away from her daughter to step out and take deep breaths. She cannot do this on her own. When she turns around Hannah is already next to her. She's squeezing her hand as they walk out.

She's got to tell them all about the baby. Many of them know but the prospect of listening to the baby's heartbeat without Finn is terrifying enough. They all stare at her. The ones who know encourage her, the others just expect bad news. She goes out and says it. She's having another baby. Carole's crying. Kurt's eyes tear up again. Shelby and her dads seem utterly disturbed . Other people just seem to be sorry for her. Well even she feels sorry for her.

* * *

**Hello guys! So what did you think? Finn's still not awake. It might take a while since its been about a day and a half since the accident. Next one, Rachel listens to the heartbeat, everyone is shocked when someone from their past shows up and more Finchel flashbacks. Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I love writing it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Your name forever the last on my lips. **

**A/N: new chapter guys! I'm glad you're still liking it and I get some follows every other chapter so thank you! I write this for you! I'm also planing on doing an au monchele fic but I'm not so good at Writing about real people but this is a big what if so I don't know! What do you think?**

**I don't own Glee! **

**I just use my love for writhing as a cope mechanism . So who else bawled their eyes out during Lea's speech last night? I know I did! :,(**

**Chapter 7: love in return**

It's been 3 days since the accident. She's not ready to do the ultrasound just yet but because of the seriousness of what happened she can't be a diva right now.

Her girls are here. Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Quinn, even Brittany decided to come and stay, Sugar too, she even offered to pay some of the expenses from the hospital but Rachel isn't ready to start living off charity. She sill has her pride.

The boys have also been extremely supportive, specially Puck, he's been Finn's best friend since forever and he's Perry's godfather, so that comes with the territory. The only one Rachel hasn't seen since this nightmare started is Sam, he did call her every day to check up on things and said he'd be there as soon as things slowed down at his dad's shop. Rachel couldn't hold it against him of course, she knew that like Finn, Sam had a responsibility to his family since they were just getting back to normal.

Finn. She couldn't think about how the room was filled with people who loved them. Some of them had been there this whole time, she of was aware of course that they had to go home eventually. This whole time Dr. Cutler had been telling her how these 72 Horus were crucial for Finn. The clock was almost over and he still had not woken up. Rachel thought of his parents, Carole and Burt had been amazing trough this whole thing although she could see her mother in law slowly breaking down. She thought of her parents. Shelby had only recently wanted to have a relationship with her again. She's kind of grateful for this because she's been amazing. Her dads are also there, not so happy about the fact that she's 25, Fresh out of 24 and already pregnant again. Three kids is a lot.

Her kids. Hannah looks so much like Finn. It sort of makes Rachel sad when her little girl smiles. She's got curly hair. Finn's color hair. His eyes. His smile. The funny thing about her though, much like Perry right now, she used to have blonde hair. Rachel is also kind of grateful her nose is his too, her skin is a bit more tanned than Finn's and according to him, this is a good thing, still, Almost a exact copy of her daddy. Even in personality. She's kind and always puts people first.

Perry, her sweet but kind of temperamental boy, he's kind and a good boy too, he's small and his blonde hair falls to the side of his forehead. There used to be jokes about how he could be Sam's kid, Puck even taking a secret DNA test to pick on Finn. His eyes are light green and kind of rosy and pale skin tone like Finn.

She's wondering about this baby too. She's secretly hoping for a girl. She's afraid of being out numbered even if she's got Kurt and Blaine on her side.

Thank goodness for them. The four of them have been trough so much together and she couldn't have asked for someone better to help her trough this.

It's the time of the day when Hannah has begun to get impatient. It is still beyond her that the doctor can't fix her daddy, so Kurt offers to take her down to the yard, just outside the hospital. She's anxious about it, then Kurt drags grandpa Burt along. That'd keep them busy. Mr Shue who has brought along his son, takes on the task of watching perry. He and Emma have been amazing so far too.

It's time to check on the baby. Quinn, the girls, Blaine and Carole are all with her, and yet she's never felt so alone because he's not there.

"You seem to be about 8 weeks along" the doctor said. She's focused on her Baby's heartbeat though. It's all she can think about. "He of she seems to be perfect" this only means that Finn not only saved her life, her babies, he saved this little one too. She can feel the cold of when the small device leaves her belly, but it's really just the cold of him not being there. She is now looking at the screen. Another baby. Another mind to pick up what they should do for family night.

* * *

_Rachel made it her mission to have at least one night in which they can forget who they are. They can forget about Broadway and the studio and school and just enjoy time as a family. _

_Tonight is movie night. Rachel got home as soon as her show was over. Finn was already home. "Hey" he reached for her as soon as she crossed the door. "How was the show?" _

_"It was amazing!" She swirled "I had Travis record it so we can watch it together" _

_"Sounds perfect" he's attacking her neck. She knows he feels guilty about not being able to make it to everyone of her her shows, but she also knows that their family comes first. _

_Back when they had first found out about Hannah, Rachel had been so scared about their future. They were just kids with big dreams. And NYADA seemed ready to crush those dreams when they found out about her being pregnant. Still she juggled school and her baby girl with the help of her friends, husband, the kids from the studio, and occasionally Carole. Right after the baby had been born, Finn was so insecure about how he was going to support his girls, the recording studio had been so good to him, thanks to April and his boss Carly, who had seemed to be interested in him, you know somehow sexually or something, but she had never tried anything. She was way older than him and had grown up children, a bit younger than both him and Rachel. Still she had been great. Giving them All sorts of baby stuff. And she had even been an investor in the studio once he had decided to get it running. _

_"Babe, I think we need to stop, it's family night." He's not budging in though. _

_"Hi mummy!" Hannah chipped in. "What are you guys doing?" Hanna's eyes widen curiously. _

_"Ah" Finn just blushed. It's not like their kid hasn't seen them making out before, but she's more alert now. She knows stuff happen. _

_"Daddy was just..." Finn chuckled at her attempt to make their barely 4 year old, not suspicious at all, she wasn't ready to explain those things to her, neither is Finn. Specially Finn, and she's in the stage of award questions, so they have to be careful. "Have you picked a movie yet?" Thankfully she's smiling and no further explanation is given or asked for. They cuddle on the couch, Perry is in Rachel's lap enjoying a bottle. Hannah snuggled between her parents. They watch Toy Story 3. One of the family's favorites. Once the movie is over, kids soundly asleep, they tuck them in. She's always amazed by his tenderness when he's kissing their children. "What?" There's it is that half smile that makes her weak in the knees. _

_"Nothing, I just love our family so much" _

_"I love you" he's brushing his lips against hers. _

_"I love you so much" she runs her fingers trough the back of his head. _

_"Hey I was thinking about something Mrs. Hudson..."_

_"What is it Mr. Hudson?" _

_"Maybe we can pick up where we left off earlier today.." He's back at her neck and she's closing the gap between them. _

* * *

Rachel can almost listen to the sound of Finn and her own laughter in the back of her mind. "Rach?" It's Kurt. "What happened? What did the doctor say?"

she had not even realized the tears. Kurt's face turns into utter fear.

"It's fine" she can hear him sigh in relief. "But I'm not"

"Oh Rach" she's sobbing on his shoulder. "And I haven't even asked how you are.."

"Oh well you know me, I try to obsess about taking care of my beautiful niece and nephew so I avoid the obvious"

"Still" she knows him better than anyone. He's about to crack. "Kurt.."

"He's going to be okay right?"

She never imagined seeing him again. Here. In a hospital. She'd heard he lived in New York and yet she had never ran into him, even after 7 years. Jesse. She had seen him around of course, both of them being in the business but she had never crossed a word with him until now.

"Rachel Berry" his voice made her shiver.

"Jesse." She's still had teary eyes from her talk to Kurt. Jesse offered her a smile. Things between them had ended horribly, but they were kids back then. "How are you?" He's closer to her.

"How are you... Out of all the places, I can't believe a hospital is were destiny has led me to you" urgh, nod. It will be okay. He can be such a drama queen.

"Are you here for someone?" She has to drift the attention from her.

"Well yeah, once of our dancers, she had a mild injury."

"Oh"

"And you...?" Oh yeah she's so ready to scream that the father of her children is fighting for his life, but...

"Mommy?" Jesse's eyes widen as a little girl, who looks awfully familiar has walked up to them. "Who are you?" Innocent as ever. "I'm Hannah" she's been taught not to talk to strangers, but this man seems to know her mom.

"Hannah Barbara Hudson!" Oh no! They never use her full name, it's uncle Kurt, followed closely by Tina and Mercedes. "What have I told you about running Off!" They remain frozen for a moment.

Jesse has found his voice again. "Rachel what are you here for?" He's eyes never leave Hannah's.

"I was in an accident" she smiles down at her daughter.

"So you're a mom?" Obvious but yeah.

"Yes" funny he didn't know since news travel fast in the city, in Broadway.

"Wow.. Who's.." She raises her hand. Her wedding band.

"Finn" as if on cue Burt has appeared.

"Wow, and I take it he's the one..I really hope you are happy, and that he gets better, I really do"

Rachel is about to thank him And take Hannah's hand so they can leave.

"Rachel, Dr. Cutler ls looking for you" Burt has been staring at Jesse this whole time and he somehow walks protectively towards mother and daughter.

"Bye Jesse" and with that she's gone. She didn't even notice her friends shocked faces as they passed by. "Come on baby"

"The worst has happened" Dr Cuttler is alone with her and Carole, with her and Finn, "as you know we had to induce Finn into a mild medical coma to prevent any brain damage" okay. Deep breaths. She's squeezing Carole's hand. "His vitals seem to have improved, so for now he's out of danger , that is until he wakes up, which could be any minute now.." Eyes lighted up. "Or A while, it all depends on Finn now"

She's fallen asleep next to him on the chair once more, never letting go of his hand. She's tried everything to wake him up. She's sung Faithfully, told him about her encounter with Jesse and how freaked out he looked when he'd realized who she was. She's kissing his hand, then his face. She's now near his ear. "Come back to me baby, please I love you, I need you. I can't do this without you"

He had been dreaming of her. Of them. Of their kids. Of his dad. Of Kurt's mom, who he'd only seen in pictures. He was pretty sure he had died. Until he heard her.

The light burns his eyes. He feels dizzy and sick and... He can feel warmth and somehow knows that's Rachel. He is turning his face to meet hers. She's holding on to his hand for dear life. He notices the cast on her wrist. He isn't sure about what happened. He just knows she brought him back. He reaches out to stroke her face and her eyes open slowly.

"Finn.." Their eyes meet. She was so afraid she'd never get to see them again.

**So yay! Finn is awake! Will he remember what happened? And are you excited for when the kids see him? Plus Finchel faces yet another great obstacle! **

**Man I'm not gonna lie. I wrote cory so Many times instead of Finn... **

**Thanks for reading! What did you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

** Your name forever the last on my lips. **

**A/N: hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I just need to write a lot of Finchel right now cause I really miss Cory! Thanks so much for the support! And I'm sorry about mistakes and typos, English isn't my first language but I try really hard when I write!**

**Forever dedicated to Cory! I miss you buddy! **

**I don't own Glee! **

**Chapter 8: I'm Afraid**

The moment her lips touch his, she's crying, bawling even, he has to move his hand, wrapped in a bandage up and down her arm soothingly. "I thought I was going to lose you" he's lifting her chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy Rach, I've told you, you and I are endgame." She's smiling as her lips find his again. He can't think of anything other than the fact he's awake and kissing her again. The rest of the world can wait. Everyone except his kids. Their small faces register in his mind and Rachel is there to assure him they are fine. Hannah has been like a hawk around Dr. Cutler so he's well taken care of. Yeah that sounds like her.

He was so immersed in seeing his stunning wife again that it wasn't until several minutes after he's been awake that pain finally registers and he's flinching. He's grimacing in pain. "I'll go get the doctor" and with one last kiss. Rachel is gone. She comes back a moment later. Dr. Cutler and some nurses along.

"Hey Finn, nice of you to join us" he's squirming in pain again as Rachel hangs on to his hand. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere" he's chocking a bit. Rachel is running her hands trough the back of his head. This always does the trick when he's stressed. It does help a bit. "I feel like I was hit by a truck or something... How long was l out?"

"almost four days" oh man, four days? That meant his mom had spent her birthday here. He wondered who else was out there.

"Well, all the drugs seem to be wearing off, so there's more pain coming" Finn groaned. "Pain is good Finn, it can tell us how everything is progressing"

"My kids.." He's biting his lip as he tries to sit up when the nurses examine him."I need to see my kids" Rachel is kissing his forehead.

"Of course" Dr. Cutler seems really nice. Finn is almost certain he's got kids. He has a wedding band. Suddenly he's feeling kind of naked. He doesn't have his on.

Crap. Rachel kind of reads his mind "it's in my purse" oh good. He was freaking out for a minute there.

"Just let us finish the examination and then I'll send for your kids okay?" Dr. Cutler is calm. Everything seems fine.

But there's one thing. As soon as Finn starts to feel everything again, he feels different. As if he's lighter. He's Frankenteen. He can't be lighter.

"Do you remember what happened?" The nurse who ran the ultrasound for Rachel is there. She's kind, she's only a few years older.

"Ah" Finn is not focused on that, he wants to know what's up with this empty feeling. "I don't, there was rain." It was February, so yeah that he knew. Or maybe not. "The driver" that was Finn, always putting others first.

"He's fine" the nurse, Amelia is adding. "Suffered a contusion"

Well that pretty much sums it up. He's the only one who really got hurt. He's screwed. He doesn't even know how much until he's aware of Dr. Cutler focused glance over the lower half of his body. He's asking him to wiggle his toes. He pinches his leg. And Finn thinks he's doing or feeling something. He isn't.

"What's going on?" There's panic in his voice and he can see Rachel tense next to him. Cutler urges one of the nurses out of the room. "Why can I feel like I'm moving my legs but nothing happens?" He's voice is cracking. If it had been another situation, Rachel would be on the Doctor's neck, And yet, she's unable to move.

* * *

People are getting restless. Carole and Burt both sit with a grandchild. Kurt and Blaine seem to have engaged into some kind of boring card game with Artie and Mercedes. Puck and Quinn are siting with Beth, Shelby and Rachel's dads, everyone else is just, pretty much waiting. Amelia has her head down. There's too many people here. They are all here for Finn and Rachel and she has no heart to tell more of what she's been told. She's announcing Finn is awake. Thank goodness. Everyone cheers and there are tears. A lot of tears.

"Yeah! That's my brother!" Kurt chokes out, he reaches out to hug, weird enough, Puck.

"I need Carole and Burt to come with me, with the kids" Amelia rushes them out. People exchange glances, but they don't even have time to react.

Hannah is pretty anxious as she holds on to her grandpa. She wonders why her daddy waited this long to wake up, maybe he was way too tired. They are almost at the door. Carole's hand tightens as they stop. Finn is there. He seems okay, barely. Carole lets out a sob as Hannah breaks free.

"Daddy!" She's way quicker than Burt as she jumps to the side of the bed. She regrets this instantly, Rachel is taken by surprise and Finn seems as if he's in pain and pretty upset.

That's it. She breaks down in tears.

"Hey" Finn touches her chin. His other arm is wrapped around her whole body. "Hey baby look at me" she doesn't want to. Her daddy is sick and she hurt him. Grandma said no running. "Shh.." He pulls her closer. She can feel Rachel next to her rubbing her back. Like both her parents, she's an extremely emotional child. Mercedes said it was because she was a Cancer.

"Ham" that's a pet name. Finn used to call her that as a small baby because she was way too pink. "Look at daddy" Rachel is trying too. "He's okay" no he's not. They say this so she looks up. Her eyes meet Finn's. she scoots closer to him and sobbing holds on . She's getting his hospital gown all wet. He's whispering comforting words to her, running his fingers trough his daughter's hair, he's fighting tears back as Rachel gives him a kiss on the lips. Meanwhile, Finn's parents and little Perry are frozen at the door. They enter slowly.

"Finn, oh honey.." There's been enough tears for ten minutes. Finn smiles at her and kisses Hannah's forehead.

"I love you daddy" Hannah says before she kisses his cheek, then his nose, sweetly.

"I love you too, baby" Finn shares a knowing glance with Burt and even though perry is almost two years old, he seems afraid to try and reach out for his dad. "Daddy wake!" Hey all laugh Because the tension seems to be somehow fading. He's pretty verbal for a little kid, but even perry can go so far when emotions are running high. Burt places the little boy on the edge of the bed, he crawls over to reach for Finn and the former quarterback makes a swift motion with his arm to pull him closer. With a child on each side Finn has almost forgotten about his legs. That is until the doctor comes back a moment later, the people in the room don't really talk until he's there.

"So how is he doc?" Burt asks. Finn pleads with his eyes, Rachel knows that look all too well, he doesn't want his parents to know about his legs yet.

"He's hanging in there" Cutler is careful with his words." His vitals seem okay and they are just bringing him a tray so he can eat something, we are still running tests due to the extent of the injuries he suffered, we'll know more now that he's awake"

"Thank God" Carole moves on to take her son's hand. "Honey you had us so worried"

"Don't ever do that again" Burt nods in Finn's direction.

The food finally arrives. "We should let you eat something" Carole squeezes his hand. The nurses smile when they spot the two small children in each side of Finn. "Come on kids, lets leave your daddy eat so we can tell everyone that he's better" Hannah doesn't like this one bit.

"No" stubborn like both of them, when Hannah sets her mind to something is hard to pull her back from it.

"Hannah, listen to me okay?" Rachel cups her face in her hands. She pulls away.

"I'll be here when you get back" Finn nudges on her arm, kissing her forehead. He gives her that charming smirk.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Finn and Rachel share a glance. Rachel suddenly feels sick, like baby sick, but she's still hasn't told him. She would hate for him to find out this way.

"Okay" Hannah jumps off after giving Finn another kiss on the cheek. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to eat your jello?" Finn smirks.

"Nah, you go ahead and take it" there it is. She's four and a half again.

"Thanks"

"We'll see you in a bit buddy" Burt has to pick up Perry, who snuggles closer to Finn.

"Hey bud, you want to give daddy a kiss? I'll see you later okay?" Finn is pointing to his cheek. Rachel actually laughs when her little boy gives him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

* * *

They stay quiet for a while. Neither of them know what to say. Rachel wants him to know about the baby, but she's way too worried about his legs. The doctor had used the kids as a distraction so they wouldn't address the subject, but Rachel knew her husband all to well, seeing the kids just added to the stress.

"Just lay it on me man" Finn has to beg the doctor once he comes back. His food is already gone, Rachel had to practically feed him but he doesn't really mind. He just doesn't want go make it a habit of depending on other people. "How bad is it?" Rachel is next to him on the bed, she's so tiny she's barely taking any space. She's holding on is hand as if her life depended on it.

"Well, I still have to run some more tests" Cutler is trying to sound reassuring. That's his job, but no one can keep Finn from freaking out. "But it appears you've sustained a spinal cord injury"

Finn hated doctors and their big words. But this he did know. His back was messed up. That was why he couldn't feel his legs.

"What does it mean? You can fix it right?" Rachel's voice is strong but shaky. "You have to fix it"

"Rach..." She's going into neurotic state. This is not good.

"No! Don't.. He has to fix you!" She's been holding on for too long, she's had enough. She can feel Finn's hand on her cheek.

"Babe, look at me" she does. "Listen to him"

"As I was saying, it appears the car caused some severe damage. We'll know more.."

"You have to do surgery, don't you?" Rachel watched a lot of hosptal dramas with Kurt.

"Yes" Cuttler had been dreading this. They had not opened Finn up because his brain was most important and they needed to know how he was going to react and in which state. "I'm afraid so"

"You're opening me up?" Finn's felt sick. "What if something happens?"

"Finn!" Rachel hisses.

"What? We have to stay real Rach, something can happen"

"Yes but not to you!"

"It's a possibility, yes" Cutler stared at the both of them. "In every surgical procedure, there are risks" now Rachel feels sick. She was about to lose him once.

"What If you don't operate?" Finn rolls his eyes.

"Listen" Cutler is firm. "I understand this is all happening really fast and it's a lot to take in, but the sooner we know what's going on, the sooner I can Try and fix it"

Try? Try?! Finn can feel Rachel starting to fire up. She didn't usually did this unless she was pregnant and couldn't control her emotions. She wanted to rip the nice doctor's face off. "How long do I have until I have to decide what to do?" Cutler gives this a minute thought.

"24 hours" he's standing in front of the bed. "If we wait any longer, I don't know how much we can fix" Finn nods. All of this is crazy, his back doesn't even hurt. All seems okay, from the outside of course. Then he remembers about how something like this happened to Artie. He's now an accomplished assistant director on the road to win an Oscar someday. What if he ends up in a wheelchair like him? He's not going go be able to do things... Artie doesn't have kids yet, he doesn't doubt he would be an awesome dad.. But Finn, he's used to his legs. "So if the surgery goes okay, I'll have to be in a wheelchair forever?" Rachel flinches.

"It's still too soon to know what will happen" well there's a glimmer of hope.

"Okay, you'll have your answer then" Finn is pulled back from his thoughts. "Thank you"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Rachel jumps off the bed and into the bathroom. It's just Finn and Sean Cutler. Talk about good timing because he wants to ask him something and Rachel would scold him for thinking about that in a moment like this, but, well he's a guy.

"I'll leave you so you can talk it over with Rachel, call the nurses if you need me" Cutler turns around.

"Actually, I do have a question" cutler raises an eyebrow. "A private question"

"Okay"

"Did the accident do something to my.." He's sweating. It's like he's sixteen again and wants to kiss Rachel. " I mean If I end up in a... Will I still be able to.."

"Have sex?" Well he wouldn't call it that. It's making love to his stunning wife, sex just sounds dirty, but yes it's true he's afraid of not being able to make love to her again, that would really kill him. He shouldn't ask this now. The doctor must think he's a pervert or something. But he has to know.

"Of course Finn, your back is the one internally damaged." He lets out a deep breath, "I'll see you later"

Oh good. I mean if he doesn't die on the table, at least he'd have the challenge to...

"Finn we need to talk" Rachel is back.

"Are you okay?" The sweetness and worry in his voice makes Rachel want to cry.

"I fond out about something..."

"I need a lawyer, a really good one" Rachel blinks as she walks closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" Oh God, he's talking about dying. "You're not going to die!" They don't have much, the studio is part his, part Bobby's and Carly's. but at least he has that much of financial security. Rachel has been talking about buying both party's parts. She's successful enough. But he doesn't like the idea of him not being the first hand provider. Yes these were other times and women were way more powerful, and he was glad, but he had to keep his pride and be the man his family needed him to be. The apartment they lived in wasn't theirs and it wasn't in the best neighborhood, but they had called it home since they first got to New York. It was their home. Still he needed to get his affairs in other in case... Just in case.

"Rachel listen to me" he reaches for her hand. "I know I might not die"

"You're not!" She's crying. "Don't talk like that Finn! You can't!"

"But I have to babe," he's the calm one. "Because it's still dangerous and I want you and the kids to be, well taken care of if something happens" he sounded so grownup. "Come here" she jerks away from him."hey"

"You can't talk about dying. I almost lost you once, I'm not letting go of you again, specially now.." She's closer to him now. Kissing him. The kiss is sweet but then Turns a bit more desperate. She's even biting his lower lip.

"Rach" he's battling for breath. "What's going on?" It's not that he's complaining, but he's sure something else has gotten into her.

"I'm.." She's staring right into his eyes. "You know I love you right?" He brushes her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too..so much"

"I know. That's why I have to tell you"

"What?" He's worried again. She's kissing his neck. "Rachel whatever is wrong..."

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Uff! This was the longest chapter I've ever written, ever, sorry if it was too long but my moose got the best of me and I couldn't stop. LOL! Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the sweet moments and emotions running high! I realize I haven't played enough with the people in the waiting room, but we'll see more of them soon, I just needed to focus on Finchel for now. **

**Next chapter! New directions sees Finn. All of them have a plan to help Finn and Rachel out since Rachel might be out of a job soon, plus parents have plans of their own. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review if you can! Reviews make a writer smile! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips.**

**A/N: so I'm back! Left you hanging in there for a while didn't I? Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm about to update my other Glee stories as well. Thanks for all the support! Means the world. **

**I don't own Glee! Dedicated to Cory! **

**Chapter 9: plans and strategies**

"Finn?" For the first time in, maybe their entire relationship Rachel is unable to read him. "Baby say something.."

"You...are you sure?" He feels 19 again. She's nodding her head. Biting her lip, he didn't want to make her feel bad, but his head is about to explode. How did this happen? I mean he knew how, but now? God what if he died? Ever since those words had come out of her mouth he already loved that baby. What is he never got a chance to see it grow up? To see Perry drive for the first time or freak out when Hannah has her first crush? What if he isn't there to deal with the emotional wreck that is his wife when she's pregnant? He felt sick.

Rachel didn't move. She didn't dare to, she wanted Finn to be able to process this in his own pace. She noticed he had tears in his eyes. Rachel was still sitting on the chair next to the bed as she watched the man she loved break down.

She just held on to him. "Are you happy?" He has now calmed down a bit. He wants to make sure she's okay with this because they were finally getting back on track of her being in plays full time.

She pulls back from his embrace to look at him. "Finn, of course I am"

"But.." He has cried and it's slowly hitting him he's going to be a daddy again but it hasnt sink yet. "Your play.."

Yes, she's on Broadway now. She's been for a while, but at the end of the day she always comes back to him and the kids and for one Rachel prefers that than the lights of the stage and the cheering of the crowd.

"I'll still be able to do it for a while.." She's brushing his cheek, stains of tears still there. "But, Finn, after all that has happened, after what is about to happen, do you really think that's what I worry about?"

"Are we really having a baby?"

"Yes we are" Rachel now feels tears steam down her face. "I love you Finn and this baby, all of my babies, happen because of the love we share and no matte what, we'll always have that"

"They are pretty fun to make too" he gives her that half smile as he looks up. She hits him in the arm slightly, and Finn winces in pain.

"Oh I'm sorry babe!" She sees him smile and it's like they're sixteen again.

"So how far along are you?" He asks once she's in the bed with him again. Carole has managed to get a friend of hers from school who lives in the city come over and grant Finn his wishes. Carole knows better than to mess with her sons stubbornness.

"About 8 weeks" Rachel reaches out for her purse (which is really far away from her actual reach) She's pulling a picture and handing it to him.

"Wow.." He traces his finger along the paper. "I bet it's going to be a boy" Rachel has to roll her eyes and snatch the picture from him.

"You said Hannah was going to be a boy!"

"Well, I tried to make it up and we ended up with Perry!" She's indignant and he just smiles. "I'm kidding Rach, I love our kids, you know I do" yes true, he adored their children, their mini Finchel babies. "I don't care what we have as long as its healthy, I love you so much" they are making out until they hear a slight knock on the door.

"Geez! Not even in the hospital! Honestly guys!" It's Kurt and Blaine and Carole and Burt. "No wonder she's pregnant.." Fear sets on Kurt."you did tell him didn't you?" hey have to laugh. Blaine is behind Kurt

"Yeah she did little brother" Finn smiles as Kurt leans closer to him for a hug.

"Man I'm so happy you're okay, you had us all so worried" Blaine is the next to hug him "don't ever do hat again"

Burt and Carole also hug and kiss him and tell him that he's got a giant fan club outside. Everyone is there. So they all come in in groups. All of New Directions somehow fit in the small room, even Emma, Mr Shue and little Camden. They are talking really loudly and Rachel catches her daughters eye. She had a wide smile on her face. She instantly touches her still flat belly and can't help but think, this baby was a blessing, and much much more than that, he or she was a Christmas blessing.

* * *

_They had gone to Lima for Christmas. Carole, Rachel's dads, Burt, Blaine and of course the kids. Carole felt like heaven whenever she had her grandchildren over, the house was again full of life. _

_Finn had helped Carole with dinner, ever since moving to New York and having kids, Finn had discovered he had a rare talent for cooking to which Rachel was grateful for because they couldn't really have takeout every night or anything like that. _

_Carole also loved having them over because she loved to see Finn and Rachel act as parents. She was delighted to discover that even though her son was so kind and lovesick for Rachel and the kids, he was also a disciplinarian. Rachel was too of course but each of their dynamics was different. Rachel was well, Rachel, while Finn was extremely calm and yet stern. Much like Will. Born to be a teacher. _

_Since they were all staying at the house even though Kurt had insisted they'd go to a Hotel, he didn't really want to hurt anyone, So they stayed, Hannah had insisted to sleep with her parents because she hated sleeping in Perry's traveling pen. Thankfully Carole had remodeled his bedroom so they had now a king sized bed, Hannah started taking about all she wanted for Christmas while cuddled between her parents, she was finally exhausted about forty minutes into her rant. _

_"You know? she talks as much as you" Finn whispered as he placed Hanna's small head correctly on the pillow. _

_"Ha, ha" Rachel pouted. "But you love your girls, don't you?"_

_"God, I do" Finn leaned to kiss his wife "and my little dude over there" he lifted his head as he checked on Perry. _

_"I love Christmas" Rachel smiled. _

_"It's good to be home" Finn kissed her again. "Are we still up for Quinn's thing on Saturday?" There was this annual New Directions gathering before everyone went back to their respective lives. Then Burt and Carole would come to New York for New Years. _

_"Of course, but you're not getting me drunk this time!" Rachel hissed. _

_"I didn't.." He said it louder than intended because Hannah fussed a bit between them. They both laughed. "We should get some sleep" _

_"Yes we should" they knew they'd be up early the next day, after all, it was Christmas. _

_"Hey Rach" Finn said as he laid on his back looking up. _

_"What?" She said groggily. _

_"I didn't get you drunk.." _

_Needless to say, the baby had been conceived during their last trip to Lima, Rachel had not been drunk, just for the record, she just loved taking advantage of her husband. _

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Kurt pulls Rachel back from her thoughts. There was only them left in the room. Blaine had ushered everyone downstairs to the cafeteria

"Maybe a little" he's full of it. He's terrified. This might not go the way Cutler intends and...

"Should we start making bets?" Kurt has to change the subjects as Finn tenses. Rachel raises an eyebrow. "I bet you're having a girl, for Rachel's sake of course"

Hannah was a girl but she wasn't as girly as Rachel would have imagined. She was kind of a tomboy, Rachel and Finn had no problem with it, but Kurt tended to point it out.

"I don't think Hannah would like to share her daddy with another girl" Rachel smiled at Finn who winked at her. Since they were the only ones to have kids, the whole gang had made bets on the last two pregnancies, Rachel had been unaware of the bets between them during the first pregnancy and found it annoying at most, that was until she had her second baby and Finn made her take her own bet.

"I don't know, I think it would be nice" Kurt knows Finn is only thinking about the lawyer who is about to get there and his impending surgery the next day.

"Finn?" Rachel runs her fingers trough the back of his head. "Everything will be fine"

"Yeah I know" he smiles at both his wife and brother.

The lawyer gets there that afternoon, Carole is in the room, so is Kurt. Finn only sees big words and he's not really into this, he's too worried, so Rachel takes over.

Finn doesn't sleep that night. Rachel is on the couch and he watches her sleep. His kids are gone for the night and back at home. Everyone is off to hotels and home until the next morning.

* * *

Finn gets a pleasant surprise the next day, his students, the kids from the studio had been there the day before but not his kids. He had taken over teaching at that highschool since the beginning of the school year while he waited on news on other schools, he really did like his kids though, it felt great to have kids respected him for it. He balanced teaching History and music to every kid that wanted him to, they didn't have a Glee Club and Finn knew most of the kids interested music were winning material for sure, yet even though he thought about opening the club at school, he knew he wouldn't have much time for Rachel and his kids if he did.

"We're so glad to see you're better Mr. Hud" Amy, one of the girls squeals. Rachel smiles. There are four kids here for Finn, they say the others couldn't make it, but they bring him a card and some recordings they've been working on. Amy, Kelly, Jason and Jerry, those are their names. They are sixteen and all look up to Finn, Rachel is so glad he's so loved by his kids the way they all love Mr. Shue.

"So is the surgery going to hurt?" Kelly asks. The other three eye her. "What?"

Finn smiles. "I don't know, I'll be sleeping"

"Well I can't wait for you to come back" Jerry snorts. "Callaghan is a nightmare"

"You'll come back soon right Mr. Hudson?" Amy glances over at Rachel. Oh sweet agony.

It's finally time for surgery and everyone comes to see Finn before he goes in.

"Just relax, everything will be fine" Artie smiles.

"Don't you dare flat line in there man" Rachel feels like murdering Noah right now.

"Puck!" Mercedes hits him on the arm. "Don't you see my boy here is already worried? Say something like that again and I'll punch you" Finn is later on his bed with Rachel and the kids.

"You'll be sleeping won't you?" Hannah is kneeling in front of Finn.

"Yeah, it won't hurt baby don't worry" Rachel is assuring her.

"Okay" she isn't satisfied with that but she lets it go. Perry is playing with a stuffed horse. He glances over at Finn and hands him the toy. "Daddy take it" he's pretty insisting.

"Thanks buddy" Cutler comes in a moment later and Kurt takes the kids away. "Love you daddy" Hannah kisses his cheek and Perry shoves the horse closer to Finn. "Safe" he mumbles. Yeah his toy will keep him safe.

Rachel and Carole accompany him as far as they can go. "I love you so much Finn" his mother leans over and kisses his forehead. Finn smiles up and says he loves her too.

His mom is still there And so are the doctors but for a moment, it's just Finn and Rachel.

"Here we go babe" Finn is running his thumb on her cheek. "I love you" he stretches his arm to reach for her belly. "And I love you" he knows it's still too early for the baby to kick. "Daddy loves you so much" his voice breaks.

"Come back to me, you heard me?" Rachel kisses his passionately. "I love you"

"I love you too Rach"

He's alone. Cutler makes small talk. He tells him married Rachel at age eighteen. Been dating since sixteen. Cutler says they are worthy to look up to, specially these days. The Doctor asks him to count and he's asleep.

* * *

Those have to be the longest 5 hours in Rachel's life. She sees how everyone moves around keeping themselves busy, Her mom and two dads sit with Carole and Burt and if Rachel didn't know better she'd guess they are up to something.

And they are. They all come up to her and Kurt, who shots Rachel a knowing look, but before they can speak, a nurse comes to tell them the surgery was a success, they were some minor complications but all and all, Rachel and Carole can see Finn in recovery soon. As they walk over there, Rachel doesn't ask her about her little chit chat with her parents. She'll find out soon enough.

* * *

**So? How did you like it? So what are the parents up to? How will Finn be? Will they have a boy or a girl? Make your bets people! Thanks again for reading! Reviews make a writer smile! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips.**

**Okay guys! So, before we go any further, I decided to take down my Monchele story because I realized why I never write about real people and its disrespectful and someone made me realize it so I took it down, I am sorry to the ones that liked it. **

**On to the story! Thank you so much for the support on this one. Things are about to get a bit hard for Finchel. **

**Dedicated to Cory and I apologize for insulting the amazing person you forever will be in my heart. **

**I don't own Glee, just my desire to put frustraions into words!**

**Chapter 10: just hold my hand **

Rachel is the first person Finn sees when he wakes up. He is a little light headed, but nothing too bad, it takes him a minute to comprehend where he is. Oh right, the hospital, he was in an accident. Rachel is pregnant. Crap. She's pregnant.

"Finn?" His wife's voice is quiet. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you feeling?" The anesthesia is gone and he's fully aware of his surroundings.

"Hey" he's not back in his room, still in recovery, Cutler had told Rachel it would take a while. "I feel as if I had been hit by a truck while being hammered" Rachel doesn't find this funny. Still, she lets it go.

"I see you are awake" Amelia has come to check on him. "Nice to see your sense of humor is still intact"

"Believe sometimes, he isn't that funny, specially when he jokes about things like near death experiences." Rachel squeezes his hand.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Finn gives her a half smile.

"You're incorrigible" Rachel groans.

"You love me anyways." Finn moves his head a bit to kiss her lips. Amelia smiles.

"Seriously guys, If I find someone to love me as much as the two of you love each other." Finn and Rachel share a sweet glance. "We'll take you to your room now Finn, the doctor will be there to talk to you soon."

* * *

The room isn't empty when they arrive. Sam has finally made an appearance and is holding Perry in his arms as the rest of New Directions errupt in cheers. Finn is glad for the noise but Rachel shushes them.

"Daddy!" Hannah is jumping to Finn's arm the moment she's allowed to. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really but I feel funny" Finn whispers and Puck catches on.

"You're probably still high" Hannah shoots him a curious glance. Finn rolls his eyes.

"What does that mean daddy?" Finn is searching for Rachel but she's already telling Puck to shut up and everyone laughs.

"Hey man, you didn't have to come all the way here" Finn tells Sam as he hands him a sleeping Perry.

"I did, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the whole thing thou" Sam smiles. "Rachel told me the good news" the wink.

"To tell you the truth I'm freaking out, I'm barely out of changing diapers"

"It can't be that bad, I've changed diapers too."

"Tell that to my wife. She thinks I'm a diaper changing machine or something" oh, Rachel heard him. Her glance is not nice. Hannah is now cuddled against Finn too, despite of all the noise this last week have been too much for her too.

"Brother coming trough, move people!" Kurt shoves everyone out of the way, he sits by the feet of the bed. Finn offers him a smile. "You don't know how happy I am to see you didn't make me a guardian before time" Finn frowns.

"Yeah but what about Rach, she'd still be here"

"It doesn't matter, you're okay" Kurt moves to hug him. "Now when is the doctor coming, I have so many questions."

"I think after the doctor comes, we should take those two home" Blaine comes behind Kurt. He points to the kids.

"You know I came so close to not seeing them again and I just.."

"Don't get so sentimental on me Hudson" Santana snaps. "You're okay, so that's that" Finn smirked. "And well your wifey there made promise I'll baby sit you for a while, so I'm no softy." Finn glances over at Rachel. He didn't need a babysitter. "Wait.."

Cutler is at the door with Carole and Burt in tow. Burt whistles to get everyone's attention.

"I understand you're all here for Finn, but I really need a moment alone. You can choose who stays or who goes." He's serious. Finn is starting to her a little jumpy. Even tough the anesthesia is gone, some of the other drugs are not and he still can't feel his legs.

Finally, Carole, Burt, Kurt, Mercedes and Mr. Shue are left. And of course Rachel.

"So Finn" Cutler says slowly. "You're test results are back"

Finn feels Rachel tense next to him, squeezing his hand. Carole is holding he other one. "I wish I had better news"

"Wait" Burt says too quickly, before everyone can process his words. "You're not telling me my kid is paralyzed, are you?"

"Dad.." Kurt's voice seems more like a cry.

"Listen, were able to repair the damage" Burt is about to stop him again but cutler raises his hand to silence him. "But it's not that simple, there were some complications during surgery which I had to take into account" Finn's blood is boiling. He's feeling dizzy again. Rachel for one, hasn't even blinked.

"What I'm trying to say is.."

"Just say it" Finn is calm but not for long as he catches a glimpse of Rachel's baby bump. "Just say what you have to say!"

"Finn" Carole is squeezing his hand. "Honey, he just..."

"Listen Finn, there's no easy way to say this, but yes, while you might be paralyzed from the waist down the feeling of your legs will come back soon enough but..." Oh God, Rachel wanted to die. "You're condition isn't permanent"

"Why the hell would you say that then?!" It's Mercedes who surprises everyone. Mr Shue is looking at Finn and Rachel. He can't talk.

"Because, Finn will have a long way ahead of him before he can walk again."

The next they know, it's Rachel collapsing.

She opens her eyes a moment later. Thankfully, she had been siting.

"Rachel, I need you to follow my finger" she does, but she's too tired. "Amelia, I want you to take Rachel's blood pressure please and find her something to eat." Finn looks at her terrified.

"Is she? Is the baby okay?" Screw this, he doesn't care about him, his family it's what matters.

Next thing he knows, they are dragging Rachel out of the room. Mercedes and Kurt behind her. The others outside the room are confused.

"Finn" Dr. Cutler is cut off by a harsh response.

"What are my options. "Another surgery?"

"I'm afraid not"

"There's got to be something we can do, he's just a kid" Shue says, he's in the verge of crying. Carole tries to stay calm but Finn knows she's crying.

"Therapy" Cutler says. "Hard work, that's what is there to do" Finn looks up at him helplessly.

"How long?" Burt asks.

"Depends, this things vary with every patient, could be months, longer"

"Like all the rest of my life?" Finn doesn't recognize his voice.

"I don't know Finn"

* * *

The hell he doesn't know! Isn't he supposed to be a doctor and give answers?

So everyone goes crazy from there. Rachel comes back with Amelia and she tells Finn she's a bit low on sugar so she has to eat. Finn is terrified by the prospect of losing his child or seeing Rachel get sick. Kurt promises he'll get the best doctors in the city to give a second opinion.

For a moment it's just them in the room. Finn is feeding Rachel some chocolate pudding. "See? Chocolate is good, the baby likes it." Rachel giggles, they're both on Finn's bed, cuddled against each other, Finn is rubbing her belly.

"She's the size of a peanut Finn." He gives her a boyish smile.

"Yeah but we made that peanut."

"You're a dork." He crashes his lips against hers. Their tongues soon engage in a battle. "I love you" she says as soon as they beak the kiss. She has her hand on his cheek. His hand hasn't moved from her stomach. They still haven't talked about what the doctor said. Neither of them want to get into that yet. It's just like there's not a problem to worry about. "Hey guys" it's Artie. Finn has seen him since he woke up, but there are too many people here to even keep track. "How are you feeling man?" Oh great. "Listen if this is a bad time.."

"No" Rachel squirms from Finn's embrace. He pouts at the loss of contact. "I'll leave you guys to have a boys talk" Rachel kisses Finn's cheek. "I have to get the kids ready to go home anyway"

"Rach"

"I'll be right here babe" She closes the door behind her.

"So.." Finn says. "How's LA? We haven't really talked since all of this happened.."

"Yeah, well, it's going great. I might be working with some pretty big people next summer, although I can't say who. It's kind of a secret." Artie smiles. "I've got a girl too, we've haven't gone out long but, I really like her"

"That's great dude"

"You're depressed" it's not a question. "I get it you know? I've been there, you can talk to me."

"I don't know Artie" Finn bits his lip. He doesn't want to tell him how miserable he feels. How scared. How useless. He's afraid to tell him. He's so sorry for himself. "Do you really want to know?"

"Lay it on me man" Artie rolls closer to the bed.

" I feel like crap" there. He said it, he's afraid to say anything because he doesn't want to hurt Rachel. "I feel like, my kids and Rachel, they are now stuck with me"

"Finn, they love you" Artie smiles. "You're still you, just a bit shorter." This makes his friend smile.

"I don't know what to do" Finn admits. "I just knocked Rachel up and.."

"Got her pregnant.." Artie said calmly. "Listen Finn, I know this hurts right now and you feel so powerless, but you are not, you're someone people look up to, you got married at 18 and somehow made it work with a baby, you got help for those kids at your studio, all the kids you teach, they love you. Have you seen the way your daughter and Rachel look at you man? You're their hero, and you should be proud of that, the wheelchair? Paralysis? They're just part of you now but they don't define you, you are still Finn Hudson, the guy that got me out of trouble and helped me join the football team." Finn's head was spinning. Artie was right, he was alive, he had stuff to look forward to.

"How do you do it?" True, Artie didn't have kids, but he wanted to, he wanted to be as normal as anyone. But how?

"I just take it one day at a time"

One day at a time. He still hasn't talked to Rachel about his insecurities, he's still a few days away from being released from the hospital when his brand new wheelchair arrives, it's aerodynamic or something and titanium. Very resistant. It's a gift from New Directions and Mr. Shue. Santana jokes Finchel will have a great time trying out, but it doesn't put him at ease. It makes him more nervous.

Kurt gushes about how his grateful they had installed an elevator in their building years prior because of an old couple who had lived there. Mrs. Morris still does. Then Finn is sure Kurt is going to drive him crazy with the therapist thing. He and Blaine will be interviewing people as soon as he leaves the hospital. Then he finds out about something that finally breaks him.

* * *

He was watching tv with the kids in his room when Rach comes over and joins them.

"Is it any good?" Rachel snatched the remote from him. "Hannah, why don't you and Perry go look for grandpa Burt? This is really important. Hannah was like a soldier on a mission as she dragged her brother along. "Rach? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" God no, but if Rachel knew her husband and she did, this would set Finn off.

"No, she's fine" it's not a girl yet, they have to wait a few weeks. "It's about us"

"Rachel are you breaking up with me?" He's joking because he knows she's serious.

"Shut up and listen...so, our parents did something.."

"What kind of something?" Oh now he's worried.

_They have finally told her their plan to buy their apartment, as far as Rachel was concerned. He wasn't selling and they've been living there for seven years or so. _

_"No, we actually talked to him about your situation." Leroy said. He eyed his husband. _

_"Yes" _

_"What situation?" They had money, more than Rachel was ready to admit to her dads. She had made good money these last couple years and well some of it had gone to the studio, but still. She's successful. She didn't need them, not where money is concerned, and she's a grown woman, plus Finn wasn't going to like it. _

_"We've bought the apartment" Burt said. Carole looked ashamed,like she knew Finn would flip out, he didn't take pity on anyone. "For you to rent or sell or whatever,," _

_"You're going to need a bigger place once that baby is born, and plus you can find some place where Finn is more comfortable" Hiram said. Rachel couldn't believe this. She loved them for their noble actions, but didn't they believe in Finn? _

_"He's not going to like it" _

_"I know honey, but we thought you kids needed some financial stability.." Carole was the most distraught. _

_"Yeah since you won't be working as much when you start showing." Her dad said. Leroy smiled. "This is a good thing Rachel, it will work" _

_"Listen to yourselves!" She hissed. "Although I deeply appreciate what you're trying to do, I can't accept it, I know it will bring Finn down and I don't need that right now, he doesn't need that." _

* * *

Finn is pale, worst than usual. "Finn?"

"They think I'm a cripple?" That's a sensitive word. He's not used to it. "That I can't even take care of my family now?"

"That was not their intention" Rachel is trying to do damage control.

"Even my parents think I'm useless"

"Babe don't talk like that, we'll figure out things as we go, okay?" Rachel is grabbing his face.

"Have you really thought of how exactly are we going to do this? How we're going to make this work?"

She doesn't have an answer. "That's what I thought" he pulls away from her.

**So this is going to be harder on Finn than we thought it would. He's very insecure about taking care of his family now, but we'll have to see how it goes, plus he receives a news that might just drag him into depression. **

**Thanks again for reading and remember, reviews make a writer smile. :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips**

**A/N: hello guys! Happy Saturday! I'm back with another chapter! Just reviews and support make me so happy and I'm so glad you're enjoying this so much! **

**So I'm going back to school on Monday so updates won't come as often but I'll try my best! Thanks so much for reading! **

**I don't own Glee. Just my desire to share thoughts. **

**Dedicated forever to the beautiful soul that is Cory Monteith! **

**Chapter 11: Drowning slowly **

He's back at home. It feels so weird now being on the chair. Kurt and the others throw some kind of celebration since they have been in the hospital for over two weeks. Most of their friends go back home today or the next day and Finn is a bit nervous about being with Rachel alone again. It's kind of pathetic but they haven't really talked since she told him about their parents buying the apartment. Finn isn't really mad at them, they did a nice thing, really went to far for them but Finn is mad at the world. Mad at his stupid chair and mad at himself for feeling so sorry for the situation he is in right now. He had a visit from his boss, he told him they couldn't have him back in his class because he'd already missed too much, he would miss more because he still had to recover for two more weeks and it was now march. He had not told Rachel or anything about it because he didn't want to upset her. She and Kurt would sue their asses if he did and he loved his kids too much to be banned from the school forever if it came to that. He'd have to tell her eventually though and he was terrified.

"Finn?" Kurt is smiling at him. He's got a glass in his hand. His brother also kind of wanted to have this for Carole since she had spent her birthday waiting for him to wake up. Kurt shoots him a look. "Anyways, to Carole and Finn and Rachel who are finally home!"

"And for the little one" Burt adds in. Finn glances over at Rachel. She's next to Carole. His kids with Mercedes and Sam. "Who was a big surprise, but amazing"

"Seriously Rachel I don't know how you manage to make such cute babies" Santana winks "it must be only you"

They all laugh. Blaine can sense Finn's tension rising. He moves away from everyone and over to him.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"I just need some air" true. He's really desperate to get out of there. The place is too crowded.

"Okay, I'll take you, just give me a minute" Blaine tells Kurt, he gives Rachel a knowing look and they walk out of there.

* * *

They are at the park a few blocks from the apartment. Blaine and Finn have become really close over the years. While Rachel and Kurt giggle over manicures and fashion, he can actually talk to Blaine about football and more mainly stuff, plus he's been amazing trough this whole thing.

"Are you okay?" Blaine is sitting on a park bench. His phone buzzes. It's Kurt. He ignores it.

"I'm fine" Lie. He's not fine. He's scared and anxious and quite frankly tired of everyone asking if he's okay. "No actually I'm not"

"Figured as much, you and Rachel are still not talking?" Nope.

"I feel like, so weird you know because when we are around the kids I have to pretend like everything is okay and she's supposed to be the first person to talk to, and.."

"You feel disconnected?" Blaine is right. He knows his kids feel it too. Tonight is the first night back to some normal and he's terrified about doing this without Rachel.

"I don't know what to do man. We are having a baby again and I have barely touched her, what if my kid hates me because it feels like I resent him or something?"

"Finn.."

"I can't do this without her. Without my kids." Just as in cue, Rachel comes behind him.

"Hey, we're about to cut the cake for your mom" Blaine stands up to leave. "Finn.."

"I'll tell them to wait" Blaine is out of there.

"I'm sorry" he's crying. There, in a public place but he doesn't care.

"Babe, what..."

"How can you be okay with this? With me not talking to you unless we have to and... Being an ass, and not touch you, I need to be close to you Rach, I'm not myself." He's burying his face in his hands. Rachel kneels to his face's level.

"Listen to me" she's firm but kind. This reminds her of their first time. Finn was so devastated about the recruiter and all she wanted was to love him and tell him everything was going to be okay. "I'm giving you your space, because I know, that you need it, to process all this, the baby, the surgery."

"Us?" Yes them.

"I love you. And I want you to defeat this with you. As a family, but I also don't want to pressure you. This is not something that's just going to go away."

"I want you to make it go away" he's begging. She's leaning her forehead against his. "I don't want to be like this Rachel, I don't want to feel like I can't take care of you" Rachel is crying now. She runs her fingers trough his hair, the secret is out. He's terrified of disappointing her.

"Finn, you remember when we found out about Hannah and you told me we were going to that together?" She cleans the tears from his cheeks as she kisses him and places a hand on her belly, pulling his too. "And we are doing this as a team too, okay? We are endgame, remember?"

* * *

No one asks anything when they get back. A big cake is laid out on the table for Carole. Hannah comes over to her parents to beg Finn to blow the candles with her even if its not her birthday. He lifts her up and puts her on his lap. Hannah is unsure about hurting him, but he seems okay, it doesn't hurt as much.

"You ready?" Finn glances over at his mom and the three of them blow the candles together. Finn reaches for his phone. He's about to take a picture when Hannah places a bit of frosting on his cheek. Everyone cheers.

"I love you daddy" Finn hugs her as if his life depended on it and its Rachel who takes a picture " l love you too baby girl" . Soon enough it's her on Finn's lap, Perry and Hannah, all covered in frosting and Finn is kissing Rachel on the lips.

The rest of the party goes okay and Finn feels so much better. It's kind of late already, the kids are left watching a movie. Shelby and others begin to leave since most of them have a plaine to catch in the morning.

"You take care of yourself Finn" Shelby is hugging him. "And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"Bye Finn!" Beth chips in. "Feel better okay?"

"I will" he chuckles. "Thank you so much for everything."

His friends also begin to leave. "We'll come visit soon." Tina and Mike promise. Chicago isn't that far. "Call us okay?"

"I'll be sure to be here for that baby shower"

"Take care Finn." Artie fists him." I'm only a call away if you need a lesson or something."

"Thank you so much for all your help Artie."

"Of course man," they do their best not to crash the chairs together."and remember that If you feel like it gets to hard? One day at a time."

"One day at a time."

"I feel so bad leaving" Mercedes and Sam are next. Rachel kind of feels bad that Sam only got here but his dad needs him. "I can't wait to see how your therapy goes though, and be sure not to be making babies for a while okay?" He blushes and Rachel's heart is melting.

"Take care of yourself dude" Sam says. "And just as you and Rachel believed in me all those years ago, I believe in you too." Finn is getting too emotional.

Those are all the goodbyes for now. The rest of them will be leaving within the week.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night?" Carole and Kurt ask Rachel the same question. Her dads too, although they offered to take them all to the hotel to keep a better eye on them.

"No, really. You all have done enough but we just.. Need to be alone for a while you know?"

"I'll be fine mom." Finn smirks. "I'm a big boy."

"Yes, but you'll always be my baby, no matter what" she caresses his cheek." Call okay?"

"If you need anything." Burt adds in. They have decided to stay across the hall with Blane and Kurt.

"We are just a few doors away" Kurt hugs them both.

* * *

Finally alone. Rachel puts the kids to bed while Finn stays in their room. He starts to get ready for bed. His own bed. He's slowly getting used to using his arms for almost everything. Good thing he has stayed in shape. As he opens the nightstand drawer, a photo album catches his attention.

"Babe?" The fist picture he sees is the two of Hannah's first pictures ever. One, right after she was born. Rachel used to make fun of him and his obsession with the flipcam but he loved taking pictures, it was like capturing your life and the beauty of it forever. The second one was just, Hannah, him and Rachel a few minutes after his daughter had been born. He had been freaking out about it for as long as he found out, but the moment he held her, his life changed forever.

* * *

_"I Hate you right now!" Rachel snapped at him as he held her hand. Who knew Rachel could be so strong? "I'm never ever going to have sex with you again Finn Hudson!" _

_"It's ok Rach, I'm here" he tried soothing her back with his free hand. _

_"Yes because this is all your fault!" _

_"Okay, Rachel" the Doctor told her. "She's almost here. I just need a couple more and it will all be over" Finn kept kissing her forehead. _

_"I can't! This is too hard!" She was gasping for air. "I can't.." _

_"Yes you can Rachel. You're the strongest person I know." Their eyes locked as she pushed. One. Two. _

_"And she's here" Finn could listen to a pair of very strong lungs as tears invaded his eyes. "Do you want to cut the cord daddy?" He was a daddy now. _

_He was staring at his daughter for the first time. This little person he and Rachel had made and he thought of how he couldn't love anything more. _

_"Is she okay?" Rachel's voice was full of exhaustion. _

_"She's perfect babe" he moved over to his wife as they cleaned the baby. "You did it, I love you so much" he kissed her lips and pushed the strands of hair away from her face. _

_"I don't hate you Finn, I love you" _

_"I know Rach" he kissed her again. _

_"Okay so this little lady wants to meet her mommy" the doctor moves over to place the baby in Rachel's arms. "Congratulations, she's beautiful." _

_And she was beautiful. All they ever dreamed of and more. She looked more like Finn, the most amazing thing about her for Rachel was that she had Finn's eyes. God, she loved those eyes. _

* * *

"I remember I was so scared because I didn't know if I would be a good dad." Rachel is now next to him on the bed as he holds the picture "and then she looked at me, grabbed my finger and I knew everything was going to be okay because I had you"

Rachel kisses his shoulder. "And now she's your biggest fan."

"I'm hers too." Finn admits. "I love her so much, and Perry, and our little peanut." He places a hand in her belly.

"And I love you Finn Hudson, and no matter what... We'll do this together, okay?"

* * *

**Okay so... What did you think? A lot of things will happen in the next chapter as well. The others leave and Finn gets a special visit, plus a flashback with Finn singing to Hannah when she's a baby... Who's excited? Plus Finchel finds out the sex of the baby! Thank you so so much for all the support! You don't know how much it means to me! **

**And well remember, reviews make a writer smile ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips.  
**

**A/N: Hey! Hope everyone has an amazing Monday guys! Thank you so much for the support in this! You guys rock! **

**I don't own Glee. Dedicated to CoMo cause I miss him! **

**Chapter 12: The love you give.**

Everyone had made their bets regarding the latest Finchel baby. Most of them betting on a girl. Three kids were a lot. Thankfully Hannah was in preschool and they had Perry in day care in the mornings so Finn cloud go to work. And yet, Rachel sill worried about how demanding three kids could be.

Siting in the waiting for the doctor was something Finn really liked and feared all the same. The last two times, when he was about to find out what they were having, was exciting and nerve wracking. Not that this time was any different. But he felt different.

"Finn?" Rachel is squeezing his hand. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Today was the day his mom and the rest of his friends were leaving. Today was the day Kurt had chosen for doing interviews with therapists. It was really driving him nuts. He never cared about his brothers excessive need to take care of people because it was usually directed at Burt. Now t was all towards him. "Nothing, I'm just nervous"

"Oh yeah I know! Me too!" Finn smiles at Rachel's grin. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks and just being here with you.."

"Rach"

"No, I.. I was worried I wasn't gong to be able to do this with you" she bits her lip and it's adorable. "That's all I'm going to say. Today is a happy day"

"I know, but I'm here and everything is going to be okay" He's reaching for her cheek. "Right?"

"Yes." It's their turn now. Finn wheels behind Rachel. People give him funny looks. Oh yeah, another thing he has to get used to. The nurse smiles warmly and closes the door behind Finn. As Rachel gets ready, they are both quiet. Both anxious and excited. Rachel is on the examining table. Finn holds her hand. She kisses his.

One day at a time.

"Finn, Rachel" Dr. Riley. Or better yet, Hope, is now a good friend of theirs. She went to visit them at the hospital a couple times. "I honestly wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon"

"Well, we couldn't wait. There's a poll and all of our friends are so excited" Rachel chips in as She's laying down.

"Right" Hope loves their dynamic as a couple. Even with everything that has been going on, Rachel and Finn were something else, for someone who had been married at 18.

"Let's find out who lost then" Hope winks at Finn and he is kissing Rachel's forehead. Rachel is now almost four months along so they hope to actually get to see the baby today. Rachel shivers as the cold gel hits her stomach and the familiar sound of the sonogram begins. Rachel closes her eyes for a second.

"Oh, here it is" Hope says. "Are you ready to find out? Everything seems normal and.."

"Can you tell already?" Finn is really trying hard to tell, but well he's not a doctor.

"It's a boy"

"Yes!" Finn raises his fists. The momentary excitement turns to tears as Rachel turns to kiss him. "I love so much"

"I love you too"

"Congratulations" Hope smiles as she hands them a bunch of pictures and a DVD. "Your friends are going to want to see this."

* * *

"Seriously Finn?" Kurt jokes when they give Santana and Kurt the good news. "You might have to try again soon" Rachel and Finn just blush. "Good lord! I'm just kidding"

"You better be!" Rachel hugs her best friend.

"No, I'm very happy for you guys, really. You deserve this."

"You might wanna recheck the way you conceive..." Santana plays along. "Now Rachel will have another super eater around and you'll end up in on the streets"

"I love you too Santana" Finn shrugs.

" I know you do Frankenteen"

Later, Blaine Quinn Puck, Kurt, Rachel and Finn meet with one of the therapists. His name is Ty. He's maybe in his thirties. Kurt really likes him, he's been working with all sort of injuries for almost ten years now. But Finn seems uneasy around the guy. He's really nice and everything. But...

"You can ask me anything you want Finn" Ty assures him. He's the main reason they are all doing this and the only who seems uninterested is him.

"I don't really know what to ask, I'm not even sure this is what I want" Rachel gives a reproachful glance. But that's Finn. He's always so transparent and somehow open to his feelings.

"Finn, the doctor said..." Kurt interjects.

"That I might not be able to walk again"

"Yes, he said maybe Finn, that's a huge difference." Blaine adds in. Ty smiles warmly.

"Listen Finn, it's okay that you don't want me to help you, but you're going to need some help trough this whole thing." Ty is firm but kind. Then Rachel finds the secret right there to break with whatever emotional barrier it's holding him back. It's a stabbing move, but she's willing to try anything. Sean. She's about to speak when Noah sighs frustrated.

"Dude.. He's just trying to help you" Puck has been quiet this whole time. He and Quinn are leaving tonight but seeing Finn is still retrieving that might not be the the best idea. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"Shut it Puck! You don't even know the half of it man! You don't know what it's like to be.. Like this!" Finn wants to kick something. That's the way he usually deals with rage.

"Ty, I'm sorry about this" Rachel is incredibly embarrassed. "I'll walk you out."

"No" Puck makes her stop in her tracks. "Don't move Rachel."

"What?"

"You heard me" She has never seen Puck this frustrated before. He kneels in front of Finn. "Listen to me, it might be okay to mope around if you died. But you didn't okay? We all sat in those damn hospital beds waiting for you to wake up. Your wife. Your kids. Your friends and your mom. We all did that for you. And now you don't get to say you give up. Because then you're the biggest disappointment of friend I could have. I might be your baby's godfather and your brother Finn, but I'm done. I get it that you're sad. But don't you think Rachel is too? Don't you think she is as frustrated as you? I know I am. And I don't know why this happened to you but, it happened for a reason. Just like Quinn's accident or whatever happened to Artie. So either you agree to do therapy or I'm walking away." Quinn and Rachel are crying.

"Babe." Rachel is next to Noah. She breaths slowly. "Puck is right and you know it. I knew I said that I was going to wait for you to process all this, but how am I going to have time to process it myself if all I can feel is how sad and hurt you are. And Ty is one step ahead of whatever healing process we need okay? And you're doing this."

"When can you start?" Puck is back on his feet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Finn is unable to act like an adult so we're steeping in,"

And they haven't even noticed Finn is now in his room until the door slams.

"Rach, are you sure about this?" Blaine is staring at the door as the others walk Ty to leave. Rachel promises to call him soon.

"I have to do something" Rachel says firmly. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"He's depressed" Blaine seems to be the only one on Finn's side. "It's normal"

"Maybe" Quinn interjects. "Or maybe.." Just as on cue, the bell rings. Rachel is thankful the kids are at the park with Burt and Carole. Maybe that are back and she can knock some sense into Finn.

Instead it's Finn's students. Kelly and Amy. They seem really upset.

"I'm sorry we came here Mrs. Hudson" Kelly says quickly. "But I can't believe the school would do this"

"Mr Hud is the best!" Amy rants. "It's discrimination!" The others don't know what to say.

"Girls, slow down I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel is utterly confused.

"Wait.."

"You don't know?"

Know what? And then they tell them. They tell them how Callaghan has taken over Finn's class. They said it was only temporary and they lied.

And so Rachel has to be strong not to cry in front of everyone. Why hasn't Finn told her anything about this?

And so Puck and Quinn leave and Finn doesn't come out of his room. Rachel tries but the door is locked. Not even Carole and Burt can get Finn to open the door so they decide to change their flight until the morning. Her children even try. Not such luck.

It's just after she's put the kids to bed that she's noticed the door is open. Finn is laying down on the bed to the side. He seems so small. Rachel is afraid to wake him up. So she just kisses the back of his neck and cuddles besides him.

* * *

He wakes up to notice Rachel is there by his side. He's been such a child. He doesn't deserve Rachel. He's been so selfish and self centered. What Puck said really got to him. He moves out of bed and into the wheelchair. It's getting easier with practice. He goes on to check on Perry and sneaks a hand trough the bars to hold his son's hand in his. Perry holds on to him too.

He's in to Hanna's room. Her nightlight is on and he moves on to turn it off.

"Daddy?" Hannah's voice is a mere whisper.

"Hey baby, I didn't mean to wake you" Finn rubs his thumb on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" The little girl is her mother's child because she can also read Finn so well.

"Daddy's just.."

"Sad?" True.

"Yeah and he was very rude to his friends and mommy. Specially mommy." Finn feels tears stream down his face, his little girl just smiles.

"You always sing to me when I'm sad. You should sing then daddy, it'll make you smile."

"I don't think I can"

"Just try daddy"

"Okay"

* * *

_It had been a few months since they had brought Hannah home from the hospital. Good thing she was born during summer vacation or else it would have been even harder on Rachel. Finn knows she's exhausted even though Kurt and Santana are here to help. Still it's not their responsibility. Finn could listen to his daughter cry her heart out trough the baby monitor. He moved out of bed slowly and over to the nursery. "Hey you, can't sleep? Yeah me neither, but lets not wake up mommy okay? Cause she's really tired". Finn figured she was hungry but Rachel was way to exhausted. He cradled the baby and prepared a bottle. He paced around the kitchen as the baby ate. "See? It's not that hard is it? I only hope I know what I'm doing, you know? With you and your mom. I never want to not make you proud of me.." He chuckled as the baby gurgled . She seemed to be more alert now. No way she was going back to sleep. Then it hit him. Maybe if he sang to her. It had worked before. _

**_Come stop your crying _**

**_It will be all right _**

**_Just take my hand _**

**_Hold it tight _**

**_I will protect you _**

**_From all around you _**

**_I will be here _**

**_Don't you cry _**

**_For one so small, _**

**_You seem so strong _**

**_My arms will hold you _**

**_Keep you safe and warm _**

**_This bond between us _**

**_Can't be broken _**

**_I will be here _**

**_Don't you cry _**

**_'Cause you'll be in my heart _**

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart _**

**_From this day on _**

**_Now and forever more _**

**_You'll be in my heart _**

**_No matter what they say _**

**_You'll be here in my heart, always _**

**_Why can't they understand _**

**_The way we feel? _**

**_They just don't trust _**

**_What they can't explain _**

**_I know we're different but, _**

**_Deep inside us _**

**_We're not that different at all _**

**_Don't listen to them _**

**_'Cause what do they know? _**

**_We need each other _**

**_To have, to hold _**

**_They'll see in time _**

**_I know _**

**_When destiny calls you _**

**_You must be strong _**

**_I may not be with you _**

**_But you've got to hold on _**

**_They'll see in time _**

**_I know _**

**_We'll show them together _**

**_Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) _**

**_No matter what they say (I'll be with you) _**

**_You'll be here in my heart, _**

**_I'll be there always _**

**_Always _**

**_I'll be with you _**

**_I'll be there for you always _**

**_Always and always _**

**_Just look over your shoulder _**

**_Just look over your shoulder _**

**_Just look over your shoulder _**

**_I'll be there always_**

* * *

**Okay guys so yeah it's a boy! I hope you're not disappointed. How beautiful is that song from Tarzan? One of my favorites. **

**Next chapter: Finn gets his surprise when his students have a proposition. He also goes back to the studio. And Finchel and Klaine go on karaoke date. Carole and Burt finally say goodbye. **

**Thanks for reading **


	13. Chapter 13

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! It's time for some more Finchel :) **

**I don't own Glee! Oh how I miss Finnocence! **

**Chapter 13: pushing ahead. **

They need break. The last month or so has been hell for everyone. Specially Finn. He went to being the one provider of his family to being babysat by everyone around him. And then there's the matter of lying to Rachel about losing his job. They are not in a bad place financially thanks to Rachel's successful career on the stage, but it's clear hospitals and surgeries aren't cheap and they are also having another baby, so that doesn't come cheap either.

Rachel wakes up to Finn staring at her the morning after she's found out he lost his job because of the accident. She's really pissed and so it's Kurt so they plan on going to give that principal a piece of their minds.

"Hey" his voice is full of guilt and remorse for the way he's acted. He'd promised her he would stop moping around and being such a sad sack and he hasn't been doing that, not even one bit.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Rach" he has his thumb on her cheek. "I'll do the therapy with Ty, you and Kurt seem to trust him so that's good enough for me." Rachel bits her lip. She's enjoying the feeling of his fingers against her cheek and the fact that Finn is coming to his senses, but she's also so mad at him. For lying about the job and being such a child.

"Good" she grabs his hand. "We just want you to be okay. We love you."

"I know." He moves his face to kiss her lips softly. Bad idea. Rachel is pregnant and she's easily turned on by kisses like that and hormones. Plus it's been so long since she's been really intimate with Finn. The kiss heats up. Tongues battling with each other.

"Finn" Rachel pulls back. He's genuinely disappointed. "Amy and Kelly came by yesterday" he lifted his face. Oh, crap. Rachel is siting up now.

"What did they say?" He knows that face his wife's making right now. He's in so much trouble.

"When were you going to tell me you got fired?" She's trying to remain calm.

"Rach.." He reaches for her arm but she yanks it away.

"You got fired Finn! That's discrimination and braking the law! You have been working there for.."

"Technically, I didn't really get fired, the semester is almost over anyway." He lowers his face. "I should have told you, but I didn't want you to have to deal with this too Rachel, it's not good for the baby..."

"You lied to me!" She groans. "And you allowed them to fire you!"

"I didn't.." He rolls his eyes. "I went there to talk to Jameson. The day after he called me."

"You what?" She's utterly surprised. "How?"

"Blaine. I asked him not to say anything"

"So you asked Blaine to lie to Kurt, too? Remember when the we broke up the first time and you said, no more lies? Ever?"

"I'm sorry!" He wants to kick something. "I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me from this Finn. We are a team remember? We figure things out together" she's crying. He's sure it's just the fact that she's pregnant.

"Rachel wait..." She's over to the bathroom and he collapses back on the bed with a groan.

* * *

It's Saturday so he's really surprised to find his students at his doorstep later that day. He's alone at the apartment since Rachel and everyone had gone to the grocery store so they'd make a farewell dinner for Burt and Carole.

"What are you guys doing here?" He's really happy to see Kelly and some of the other kids.

"We're sorry we came yesterday and told your wife about your job, we thought she knew.."

"It's fine guys, really. You guys actually did me a favor."

"Really?"Jason is the one who reminds him most of himself back in high-school. "We thought she'd get mad at you."

"She did." Amy and Kelly flinch. "But that's my problem guys, you always need to be to honest and I should have learned that by now.." He smirks at them. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

Jason smiles. "Well, we know we are stuck with Callaghan for the rest of the school year but, we talked to principal Jameson.."

"We actually kind of bullied him into talking to us" Jerry admitted mischievously. Finn's was astonished. "I'm kidding"

"So we talked to him, and well the year is almost over but we summited a petition to have Glee Club after the summer."

"He said he'd let us know before the end of May and well..we were wondering if you wanted to be our teacher." Kelly ads

"We already have some other kids who want to join. Plus we could have auditions and stuff."

"We know you're getting your job back Mr. Hud. But we just.."

"You're an awesome teacher. And you deserve more than what they give you at that school, but we'd love for you to consider it."

Finn was really moved by this. They all wanted to learn from him. About music and the arts. It was true he loved teaching history but he loved music and everything to do with it more. After all, it had been Glee Club what had led him to Rachel.

"Guys, I don't know what to say.."

"At least say you'll think about it.. Ask your wife and talk it over. Please?" Amy begs and the others shake their heads. One step ahead of his dream.

He decides he needs a second opinion before telling Rachel so he calls Bobby, he plans on going over to the studio for the first time since he got out of the hospital. It had been just too painful for Finn to go back there. But if the kids were so determined to help him, it was only fair, he'd showed Rachel he was ready to get his life back on track.

* * *

When the others return from the store, Finn is more than determined to make Rachel proud of him. They all help with dinner. Burt and Hannah set the table, with Perry's occasional help. Finn makes his famous pasta and Rachel and Carole are in charge of salad plus, looking over his shoulder. Funny enough, he's glad he's tall enough to still manage to move around the kitchen. Kurt is mostly more impatient about the idea of desert.

"I want to hear all about how therapy is going okay?" Carole tells Finn. "Call me as soon as your first session is over."

"I will mom." He promises. He and Rachel don't talk much at dinner, instead they focus on the kids, they'll have that talk soon enough.

"And you better keep us posted on that baby as well" Burt smirks.

It's late and everyone leaves rather early. Carole can't seem to let go of Finn until Burt rushes her out of the house. Kurt who is also a bit mad at Finn says goodnight as he drags Blaine away.

"So, how about I do the dishes and you put the kids to bed?" Finn suggests. As soon as the kids are down, she's back inside the kitchen. She's been feeling awful all day. She's mad at him for lying, but she can't stay mad at him for long because he's already finding a way to make it up to her. "Come here." Still in the kitchen, he pulls her to his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses his cheek against his. "I'm so sorry about lying to you. I hate when we are like this."

"Me too." She admits and touches his lips with her finger. "I'm still thinking about suing those low thinking baboons though." He laughs so hard. And then he tells her about his plans. He's been cooking them up all day, making phone calls. He tells her about the kids visiting. About how they are pushing so hard to have him teaching Glee Club next year. He is already searching for houses so they can move out of the apartment before the baby is born and rent it. He will get Kurt to forgive him soon enough so, he'll be in charge of finding someone perfect to rent it to. The studio, which is their baby will be expanding too, Bobby will be mostly taking over, but he'll go check on it and give classes too. Plus, he'll have the storage room turned into a stage.

Rachel hasn't seen him this excited about something since he had started with the studio and she's so happy he's finally taking direction of his life again.

That night, they pick up where they had left off in the morning. They make love for the first time since the accident and even though Finn is really nervous about not pleasing Rachel the same. They have plenty of time and practice to find new ways to be together, plus Finn knows how needy Rachel gets when she's pregnant and he loves it.

* * *

Date nights were important to keep the romance alive when you had two small children and a pregnant wife. And Finn really just needed to get out of the house so, Kurt and Blaine suggest they go out for karaoke. It was the perfect date for them but they also knew it would be a little harder for Finn, he was still sensitive about the accident.

"Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Rachel has the door of the bathroom open to keep an eye on Finn while he showers. He's still Finn and ever since the accident he's more insecure about his body. He's hot and sexy but somehow shy, just like when he was younger. Finn is sitting on a shower chair. He groans. She's been asking that question for about 20 minutes now. Yes, he's sure. He needs to get out of the house and just act normal for a while. He knows she's worried about him. About how he will be around other people. About him getting depressed.

"Rachel" he's emphasizing her name as he turns the water off. "We said we'd go out right?"

She enters the bathroom. His hair is damp and he has somehow managed to cover himself with a towel. They have done some improvements in the bathroom so it's easier for Finn to do things on his own, but Rachel and even Kurt have this constant need to help him.

"Yeah, but I want you to be comfortable." God. He loves his wife. It has been so long since they've actually gone out. Finn starts getting dressed when the bell rings.

"I'll be fine babe, I promise" she leans to kiss him and brushes his hair smoothly. "Now go the door before Santana busts it open."

"About time!" Her friend says frustrated. "I was about to go all ninja on you. So where are porcelain and B?"

"Still not here, they are getting ready I guess." If she knows Kurt he's probably tried 30 different outfits while Blaine rolls his eyes. "Thanks for babysitting" if anyone had told Rachel she'd become best friends with Santana Lopez she'd tell you you were crazy.

"Aunt Santana!" Hannah chips in suddenly. "You're here! You're here!"

"Hey munchkin" the Latina says sweetly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing.." Hannah smirks. "Daddy is almost ready." She turns to her mom.

"Good, I'll go check on Perry" she came back a moment later with her 22 month old son trailing closely behind.

"And look what diaper land brought" Santana picked the little boy up and he giggled. Rachel was always amazed at how her usually aggressive friend was so good with her kids. She loved both of them so much and she was sure Santana would be an amazing mom.

"You better go hurry that child you have for a husband Rachel, you'll lose your reservations. "

"I'm here Santana" Finn said behind his wife.

"Took you long enough." Santana smirked. Finn was wearing a pair of jeans, a black long sleeved black shirt and black boots. Rachel smiled at the sight of her inedibly sexy husband. "Good to see you Hudson. I really thought you'd gain some pounds by now." She winked at him. A lot of people could say whatever they wanted but moving around in a chair was exhausting and kept Finn well in shape.

Finally, Blaine and Kurt arrive and they are off to their date. All of them kiss the kids goodbye and smile at the sight of both kids cuddled in the couch with aunt Santana.

* * *

**Ok so this was a really long chapter and it was even longer but I decided to change the beginning a bit. **

**Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine have big news. Karaoke night and our favorite couples run into one of Rachel's old classmates. Plus Finn goes to see Rachel perform on stage for the fist time since the accident.**

**Thanks again for reading and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Your name forever the last on my lips.  
**

**A/N: hello! Thank you so much for all the great reviews guys! I'm so glad you're liking this so much! **

**I don't own Glee! Just words. **

**Dedicated to my favorite awkward canadian drummer. **

**Chapter 14: looking trough your eyes. **

The bar was nice enough. It wasn't like Callbacks had been. None of them were students anymore. But it had karaoke so, it was good enough for them.

Blaine and Kurt seem immerse in their own conversation at first while Finn sips on his beer absent minded.

"Are you okay?" Rachel is brushing her fingers across the back of his neck.

"Yeah babe" he smirks up at her as he rests his head against her shoulder. "I'm good" Rachel feels bolder by the confidence in his voice and she slips closer until she's on his lap. Finn automatically places his hands protectively over her belly. "How is my little guy doing?"

"He's good" Rachel bits her lip. "He's starting to kick more, which I'm not entirely grateful for." Finn smiles widely and a low laugh comes from his lips. She misses to hear him laugh as he used to.

"I'm sure he'll be quarterback one day" there's longing and a little bit of sadness in his statement. Just like the baby knew Rachel felt a slight kick. Her face transformed into a slight o' on her lips. "What's wrong Rach?"

"He's kicking" she whispers. It's like the second time they have felt him kick. They both glance down at her belly as Rachel places Finn's hand on the exact spot. A goofy grin is on his face as he leans to kiss his wife.

"Who kicked?" Kurt asks suddenly.

"The baby's kicking" Rachel smiles as she moves forward, she squirms in Finn's lap but he pulls her against his body again.

"I think you're not going anywhere Rach" Blaine smiles. She frowns but really doesn't care. Finn is beginning to be himself again.

"Just don't start being all gross please, I'm still your brother"

"We should sing then" Finn says with a smile.

"We should" Kurt is on his feet. "Us first , right?" He begs at Blaine who rolls his eyes. This isn't about them, this is about Finn.

"Go ahead" Rachel assures them. Kurt the drags Blaine to the side and towards the stage.

"Do you know what to sing?" Finn asks his wife as Blaine and Kurt begin to sing. Rachel is still resting her body against his, she worries he gets tired because, well she's pregnant.

"I'm not sure" she admits. "It's been a while."

"Yeah" this is in fact sad to both of them to recognize. So much has happened in the last few months. "But it's like, everytime we sing together, I feel like we're sixteen again, back at Glee."

Rachel turns her head to kiss his lips. "Sometimes I wish we were back at school and none of this had happened, but yeah I know what you mean."

"Why did we have to grow up?" Finn says bitterly. "It's a pain in the.." He stops. Rachel would tell him off for cursing, guess that hadn't changed in the ten years they had been together.

"At least we're together." Rachel feels like crying again. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine babe." Finn smirks. "I love you like this."

"A crying mess?" She's sniffing.

"Pregnant with my child." He rectifies. "I love how you look, I honestly thought I wasn't going to, ever see you again."

This is really making her cry more. She's in a public place but grateful that Finn is so big that she can just hide against his body. She hugs him as if her life depended on it and places a sweet kiss on the crook of his neck.

"Lets not talk about that" Rachel then feels another slight kick from the baby. Finn somehow feels it too. "I think this little guy agrees."

"It's not nice to listen to mommy and daddy, then side with her" Finn says leaning closer to her belly. He traces his fingers over it smoothly. Rachel closes her eyes at his touch.

"That feels good." She bits her lip. "We should think of a song."

"I'm thinking about doing something else with you right now" he says huskily against her neck. She smiles and slides off his lap. Finn is taken aback, she stands there kissing him.

"I want to sing with you babe, I miss it so much, please?" It's like she's a child now. She's pulling back because she knows she can't resist her husband and she just wants to listen to him sing again, she considers it to be therapeutic for Finn to sing. It used to work whenever they needed to say things back in high school and she misses it. She misses being connected by their voices. She won't deny him other connections, she knows she can't. They promised they would try and work on that matter too. "Please?" And suddenly she has the perfect song for them to sing. She knows he knows it by heart, and it makes her tear up again, just the power of the words in that song.

Blaine and Kurt come back just in time. Her best friend whispers something in her ear. She glances at the stage. It has steps. Darn. It's impossible for either of them to get him up there. She's small and the boys, Blaine, maybe could.

"She's over thinking." Finn whispers to Blaine. "I don't want her to get upset." Finn moves forward, past Rachel. "Come on, a stage has never stopped us from singing before, right? That's not how we roll" he winks, he's trying to be funny. Rachel turns back at her friends but both of them shrug.

She trials behind him. He stops as he is facing the stage and then turns to her. "Lets do this" he moves the chair closer to the edge of the stage, he's once again, grateful to be tall, the wooden board is low enough for him to just lift himself up with his arms so he puts breaks on the chair as he's facing the edge again and drags himself up. He doesn't care if people stare at him. This is for his girl and he's not going to disappoint her. He hasn't lost all his balance and back strength so he's able to cross his legs with the help of his hands. Rachel watches him with such pride. He's sweating by something that have been considered so simple a while back. People are quiet. They have actually stopped talking just to look at them. "What?" He gives her a boyish smile. "Piece of cake"

She's next to him a moment later. She had to tell the man in charge which song she wants. He hands Rachel two mics. She's siting next to him as she hands him one. She then whispers something in his ear and he nods.

**_Rachel:_**

**_Look at the sky tell me what do you see_**

**_Just close your eyes and describe it to me_**

**_The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_**

**_That's what I see through your eyes._**

**_Finn: _**

**_I see the heavens each time that you smile_**

**_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles_**

**_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile_**

**_That's what I see through your eyes_**

**_That's what I see through your eyes._**

**_Finn and Rachel: _**

**_Here in the night, I see the sun_**

**_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_**

**_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_**

**_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._**

**_Rachel:_**

**_I see a night I wish could last forever_**

**_Finn: I see a world we're meant to see together_**

**_Finn and Rachel: _**

**_And it is so much more than I remember_**

**_More than I remember_**

**_More than I have known_**

**_Finn: Here in the night, I see the sun_**

**_ Rachel: Here in the dark, our two hearts are one_**

**_ Finn and Rachel:_**

**_Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun_**

**_And love just took me by surprise, Rachel: looking through your eyes_**

**_Finn: Looking through your eyes_**

"I love you" she whispers as people clap. Rachel is sure she can see people crying.

"I love you so much" he says against her lips.

"Wow" Blaine helps Finn back on the chair "that was awesome."

"Yeah totally beat us" Kurt smiles as they make Their way back to the table.

They are all so quiet for a moment. Kurt and Blaine share anxious looks.

"What?" Finn frowns. "I've got something on my face?"

"Oh hell! I know this night was supposed to be about Finn getting out again but..." Kurt begins rambling. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy for you and all but this is all about celebrating too so.."

"What?" Rachel knows where this is going. "We're finnally getting married!" Well this wasn't news to the other couple. They had been engaged since Christmas of last year. The only question was when they were actually tying the knot.

"Wow! That's.." Rachel says excitedly."this is going to be so great, we have to do planing and.."

"We're thinking about a spring wedding"

"Took you long enough little brother" Finn smirks. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Finn" Kurt takes Blaine's hand in his. "And I so want you to be my best man, alongside my dad of course."

"Well I thought I've heard that voice before" a voice says behind Blaine. Finn's head instantly looks up.

"Brody" Rachel stares at the man who once was a boy teaching at one of he most prestigious school in New York. "What are you doing here?" Finn instantly reaches for her hand.

"The same as you. The lights of the city that never sleeps calling me." Rachel can see Blaine roll his eyes. "You look good." Rachel smiles. "Finn, I'm so glad you're okay man" Finn nods. He honesty doesn't like Brody, it's like he was always trying to flirt with his wife. "And I guess congratulations are in order." He's clearly referring to her being pregnant.

"Well, thank you" she says squeezing Finn's hand. "We're really excited"

"I bet your little girl is so not little anymore, right?" Brody had met Hannah back when Rachel was still in school.

"She's almost 5 now"

"That's amazing. Looks like you're all doing really good for yourselves"

"What about you?" Finn asks.

"I'm still teaching, and squeezing a performance or two at local theaters. Not everyone can be Rachel Berry." Again with the flirting.

"Finn teaches too, he's soon going to be teaching Glee Club"

"Is that so? Well not to bad for a national champion. "

"The kids actually asked me if me and Rachel could do a duet. They girls say we're like magic." This was new information for his wife. But she knew what he was doing. Finn had always sort of jealous of Brody, not that he had anything to worry about.

"Shouldn't you be calling Santana?" Kurt asks Finn. "You know? Check on the kids."

"Right" Rachel smiles. "I'll be right back" Finn kisses her real quick but with extreme passion. she leaves the table, already dialing on her phone a bit light headed. Kurt shoots his brother a look.

"Well it was really nice to see you guys again." Brody shares a few glances with Finn and shakes hands with the three of them.

He follows Brody with his eyes. "Finn" Kurt hisses.

"What?" He never takes his eyes off him. "I've never liked that guy."

"Yes I know" Kurt concedes. "But he's fine. Harmless."

"Is he? He was flirting." Blaine says.

"Since when are you the girls in our respective relationships?" Kurt rolls his eyes."Finn and Rachel are married. Have been together forever. Have kids. See where I'm getting at?" And so they don't say anything else. And for once, Finn lets it go. He gets to go back home to Rachel and his kids.

**Okay guys! How did you like this chapter? I knew I said I was going to have Finn see Rachel on stage before her run is over but I just got carried away with their duet, so that's coming next. It has a bit of fluffiness and slight signs of Finn coming back to his old self. Next one: Finn has his first therapy session with Ty, and goes back to the studio. And Rachel's last night on stage in a while. **

**Please review if you can and thanks again for reading. **

**Song featured was "looking trough your eyes" by Brian White and the corrs. **

**Such a beautiful song! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Your Name Forever The Last On My Lips**

**Hi guys! I hope you're not getting tired of me already! There's still more to come for Finchel and gang so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the support!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did Finchel would have moved to New York at the end of season 3.**

**This is for Cory, whose movies are premiering at TIFF right now, I hope he's Proud of himself up there cause I am. :)**

**Chapter 15: Never say you won't.**

Rachel's last show turned into a massive event. Everyone was there. Even Burt and Carole had come. Tina, Mike and Mercedes had flown from Chicago and LA to visit. Finn was in the front row with Blaine, Kurt, his parents and the kids. Both Hannah and Perry were very well behaved when it came to seeing Rachel on stage, plus they were excited to be included in something that involved a sugar rush as a bribe. It's the end of march and Rachel glows from both the last of the stage and her prominent pregnancy. She plays the lead in the years biggest production. "Elsewhere, Anyway" a romantic drama which Finn considers somewhat like West Side Story. He of course has had years of practice over good or bad Broadway productions. Anyways, the company that Rachel works with its been incredibly supportive of them trough all of this and they promised to make sure she has a chance back on stage when she's ready. Finn can feel his son's body pressed against his chest as the play begins. It's not too mature so the kids are actually allowed to watch it. "Mommy" Perry lifts his head up as soon as Rachel appears. The play goes on without a hitch and Finn is amazed of how gifted his wife is. Not that he doubted it for a second. Hannah is next to Finn watching her mom and she says she can't wait to go stage like her own day, his daughter is pretty driven so he's sure she'll make it. During the final act, Rachel pauses for a bit to look straight into her husband's eyes. She mouths an I love you and begins her song.

**When you need to smile**

**But you can't afford it**

**Go on point it out**

**I'm gonna steal it**

**When the floor is more familiar than the ceiling**

**I will break in late at night**

**Shake up how you're feeling**

**I'll never stop**

**Breaking the law for you**

**I'll never stop**

**Helping to pull you through**

**Whatever it takes to get what you need**

**Ignore the alarms**

**Ignore the police**

**I'll never stop**

**Breaking the law for you**

**When you're taking steps**

**But you need to go faster**

**We can speed through streets**

**So the shadows can't catch ya**

**When the corridors and all the stairs are making you tired**

**I will come for you**

**Set the building on fire**

**I'll never stop**

**Breaking the law for you**

**I'll never stop**

**Helping to pull you through**

**Whatever it takes to get what you need**

**Ignore the alarms**

**Ignore the police**

**I'll never stop**

**Breaking the law for you.**

At the end of the song, Finn realizes he has tears in his eyes. He's a big cry baby and he's not afraid to show it because he loves his wife. Carole leans from behind him to whisper something in his ear as the entire August Wilson theatre begins cheering and clapping. The entire cast comes out for a final thank you. Finn can't take his eyes off Rachel. She finds his face in the crowd.

Later, the theatre begins to empty and Rachel finds her family ad friends. She's holding a giant bouquet of red roses. "You were wonderful Rachel" Carole smiles as she holds her in a hug. A few of her cast mates also say hello and praise her, Rachel has learned to praise them as well and she takes no credit on the success of the play. She finds Blaine and Kurt rather quickly.

"You were amazing" Kurt smiles widely. "You're a true star Rachel Hudson-Berry"

"Thank you Kurt" she's extremely emotional as she hugs him. Then she sees him. He's cuddling an sleeping Perry in his arms, her boys both wearing a tux. Hannah, who is wearing a beautiful navy blue dress stands next to Finn, holding on to the side of her fathers wheelchair. She breaks into a run. "Mamma you're a princess!" She chips in with a wide smile. "Wasn't she daddy?" Finn can't really speak. He's too Immersed in her.

"Yeah" It's all he says. Rachel bits her lip as a charming half smirk appears on his face. "You were perfect babe,"

"Well thank you" she moves closer. With Perry between them she leans to kiss him passionately. It's a bit hard considering all the obstacles between them. Hannah holds Rachel's hand smiling. Perry wakes up a moment later. And just like that steals the spotlight from his father.

"Girl" Mercedes comes behind her. She's now holding Perry and rocking him softly back to sleep. "You were so good, I swear."

"Thank you for coming." She hugs Mercedes tightly.

"You think I would have missed it?" Her friend smirks.

"Perfect ending to a great run" Tina hugs her too. "I'm so glad we could make it."

"Ok, ok, enough of this, I'm her best friend" Santana steps in to join the hug. Santana groans as she struggles to hug Rachel between Mercedes and Perry. She then turns to Finn. "This is all your fault Finnocence" she gestures to Rachel's belly.

"Umm you do know how babies are made right?" Finn winks at Rachel who blushes.

"How daddy?" Hannah's voice is the only one heard as Finn turns tomato red.

"Ummm..I.." They all laugh. Hannah is quickly distracted and he's grateful he doesn't have to jump into that wagon just yet. Then when Rachel's producers come to congratulate her, they thank Finn as well for all his support and he promises to take care of his girl.

* * *

If Finn thought Mr shue's dance camp was hard, he never imagined how physical therapy would be. This is the first session so Ty practically just explains to him the basics of what they'd be doing. Carole and Rachel listen attentively. Finn has a problem when Ty mentions hydrotherapy. Finn was insecure about how he looked when he was a kid. He often thinks back to when he played Brad in Rocky Horror. It's not like Ty isn't a professional but still.

"We usually have someone the patient is comfortable with during the transition." Ty smiles when he sees Finn tense. Rachel can't be there because she's pregnant. How is she supposed to help him? "Rachel can do it without a problem. She doesn't do much, most of it it's me and you Finn, she'd just be there to help you trough it."

"Great" Rachel is excited, she's done her research and knows how powerful water can be. "When can we start?"

And so they do begin the same day with physical. Finn curses under his breath because the excess of stretching hurts like hell. Rachel listens to all Ty says. Taking notes to some things they can actually do at home. Rachel is sitting on the bed caressing Finn's head soothingly. Carole by her side. "It's ok if it hurts Finn" his mom says with a smile. "It means it's working."

He certainly hopes so. The kids return from the park with Burt. Finn is nowhere to be seen so when Rachel goes to look for him, her heart swells at the sight of her man collapsed on the bed. She lean in to brush his face. "Babe, wake up, you need to take a shower" Finn groans in pain. His shirt is sweaty. "Finn, come on"

"I can't move" he mutters tiredly. "It hurts so bad. It's like I've been punished or something." Rachel smiles sweetly at him.

"I'll go prepare you a bath okay?" She kisses the back of his neck.

Rachel was right. Warm water did help. She comes into the bathroom when he's managed to get into the tub. Good thing Artie has given him some pointers.

"The kids are watching TV with your parents so I'm all yours for half an hour or so."

"Really?" He smirks playfully. His stomach growls. And Rachel smiles. She's brought a plate of Mac and cheese with her.

"Here" Rachel pulls a small stool closer to the tub and smiles. She feeds him a spoonful of food. He smirks. God how he loves her.

"You do realize I can feed myself right?"

"Yes, but I like taking care of my man, it's nice to do it since you've been doing it since we were kids." She hands him the plate. It's kind of weird but Finn is way too tired to care.

"So I've been thinking.." She says as she watches him. "Maybe I should go over to the studio and see what can be done there, keep myself busy." She's been meaning to get more involved in it and she intends to do it now, who else better than her to run the business? She knows about music and kids with big dreams.

"Sure, I'm sure Bobby won't mind."

"Would you?" Truth be told, the studio is more like their baby but in all the years they have had it, only Finn paid any attention.

"Why would I mind? It's yours too Rachel."

"I know that" she says matter of facty.

"So what's the big deal? I'll go too and we can coordinate it together. We are a team after all right?"

"You don't think it would be too much pressure on Bobby?"

"He'll be fine." He blurts out. "Hey Rach"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Finn, now lets get you out before you wrinkle." He raises an eyebrow and puts the empty plate down on the floor.

"I have a better idea, you could come in with me instead." Rachel smirks.

"You wouldn't dare to pull your pregnant wife into the tub with you, would you Hudson?"Her pout its the most adorable thing.

"Well when you put it like that.." He blushes slightly

"Tonight, I'll make it up to you, I promise." And so she pulls the shower chair closer so he can sit and get dried up. She then leans to kiss him. He bits her lip playfully "Okay Mrs. Hudson, two can play this game." She giggles into his kiss.

* * *

Things have gone slightly better. Rachel is really excited to put all her focus on the studio. She and Finn arrive before Bobby opens. Perry is with them which means the little guy enjoys the enormous playground the place offers.

"You and Bobby have done really well Finn, I heard you have more and more kids everyday." It was true the studio wasn't very profitable. Not that money mattered to Finn, he knew what it felt for kids to feel out of place and to have a talent you couldn't really let lose, it was true Finn had gotten help from the government and private investors who were willing to give him a paycheck every month.

"Mr H" one of the kids, Marcus is always the first one to arrive, he only has recently joined. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on bed rest or something, hi you must be Mrs. H" he smiles kindly at Rachel.

"Hi Marcus, I'm Rachel"

"Nice to meet you, Bobby says nothing but nice things about you all the time. "

"So Marcus, how are you?" Finn shakes hands with the teen.

" Good Mr. H, I'm sorry about you legs though" there's an awkward silence. "Oh I almost forgot" he pulls something out from his bag. "My sister made this for you" they're baby boots. Rachel takes them from him.

"Thank you, you didn't have to"

"No problem, I just wanted to thank you for sending that guy to my house to make sure me and my sisters stayed together. He said that If I take a test at the end of the year I'll graduate in time."

"Good I'm glad I could help , you let me know if I can do anything else."

"You've done enough Mr. H"

"Not until I see you graduate high school buddy."

And that was when Rachel Hudson realized how there was still a lot of the boy she had fell in love with ten years ago. And then there was the Finn who still managed to keep the essence of who he was but was wiser and so grown up.

Then there are this moments Rachel loves so much, the moments when the kids are down for the night and she can watch her husband, doing nothing but type into his computer. Nowadays Finn wears glasses whenever he has to use it and she finds it incredibly sexy. Maybe it's the crazy hormones. She's trying to focus on her book but all she wants to do is kiss him. So she does. First on the cheek. She moves closer to his body. He looks up at her. She bits her lip and he understands what she wants. It's like they have this unspoken connection. He brushes her cheek with his thumb as the kiss heats up. Truth be told they are still experimenting how to make it work, weird enough, Finn remembers having to call Artie for pointers. It didn't seem that hard, it wasn't.

* * *

**So this was more of a fluffy chapter. Next up is Perry's birthday! Lets see who guesses when he was born, Finn's hydrotherapy Brings old memories plus Hannah spends the day with Finn and we see more of their relationship. And Finchel goes to a wedding.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Your Name Forever The Last on My Lips. **

**So much has changed. If you would have asked Finn where he would have been 6 years ago he wouldn't have had an answer. But that was long ago. Fresh out of highschool and had just married the love of his life. They had moved to New York. To a shoe -sort of apartment. They had big aspirations and dreams. Rachel's destiny was two sided. One was Broadway. The other was Finn.**

**A/N: hello everyone! I want to thank Everyone who's is been involved with reading my small homage to Cory, I'm so proud of this story and I'm glad to be getting favs, follows, etc, please review if you can, I love hearing from people reading! I apologize for taking a while to update! School is been crazy! Hope you enjoy this new one!**

**I don't own Glee! This is for you Cory! I don't know how I will be able to watch the Emmys next Sunday...**

**Chapter 16: this is what we've become.**

How do you manage to get so stressed out about a 2 year old's birthday party? Rachel had no clue. It would have been a mess to have it at the apartment so they rented a kids parties place. It had been Carole and Burt's gift to Rachel and Finn. Who were beyond grateful since they were both sort of unemployed.

It was May, which meant Rachel was now five months along, she wasn't that big, but she was getting more and more uncomfortable when she did things as simple as cleaning up, so Quinn and Tina had offered to fly early to help her and Santana with whatever she needed.

"So everything seems to be going okay" Kathy, one of the moms from daycare tells Rachel as she watches Finn doing spins with the chair, which the kids find it most fun. Truth be told, he's getting very good at managing the chair.

"Yeah, but who knew it could be so exhausting? I mean I didn't get this tired last time I threw a party."

"Where you pregnant at that moment when you had to?" Kathy asks.

"No, and well Finn's birthday is around the corner but.."She gasps.

"Not a kids party?" Kathy smirks. "He seems to be okay though.."

"No.. I mean, yeah, He's been doing great, therapy is going well and all. We are about to begin hydrotherpay so that's our new challenge for now"

"Oh well, take it from me Rach, water can do miracles, but it might also make a boy uncomfortable.."

"Yeah I know. he totally freaked out when Ty told him about it, boys are such babies right?"

"Worse"

"Faster daddy!" Perry chips in. He's getting more articulate by the minute. Rachel watches her baby boy as she holds on to her belly.

"Nah buddy, I think daddy is about to throw up" Finn makes a face which makes the kids around him pull back a bit. He places Perry on the ground.

"Who wants to hang out with uncle Puck?" Quinn comes to his rescue. "He makes an awesome air plane" the kids grin.

"Thanks Quinn" She winks at him and trails behind the little kids. Finn then spots Hannah sitting by herself at the bouncy castle.

"Hey kiddo" she looks up at him, then looks away. She reminded him so much of Rachel when she did that. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"That's not nothing, why aren't you going crazy on cake or something?" Finn smirks. He pulls closer to her. Touching her face. "What's with the long face?"

"Remember that I told you I wanted a pool for my birthday?" Oh yeah she wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Yeah" Finn is careful. She might want a roller coaster next. "It's going to be awesome right?"

"Well I don't want it anymore" she's too bitter about her response and she's not like that. "I don't even want a party."

"What?!" Finn makes a high pitch sound that makes her smile a bit. "Everyone in this family gets a party Hannah"

"I don't care, I don't want mamma and you to worry"

Finn isn't sure where this is coming from but he can't get any further because its time for the cake. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" She shrugs.

"Daddy! Cake! Perry is back at his side so he doesn't have time to reach for his daughter. She's gone off to look for Quinn.

The cutting of the cake is all a blur until the moment Perry blows the candles. He's on Finn's shoulders as they both blow them off. Hannah is also there with Rachel but she refuses to look at her dad.

"Oh look how cute, it's Frankenteen and the munchkin," Santana smirks as she reaches for the frosting and covers Finn's cheek with it. Rachel laughs until her friend is also covering her with the chocolate.

"All and all it was a good birthday" Rachel smiles as she puts Perry down that night "I can't believe he's 2 already."

"Well believe it because pretty soon, he'll stop being your baby." Finn jokes. "I'm glad he had a good time, I think we should hire Puck as the clown next time." Puck certainly had a gift with kids, Finn hoped he'd be a dad someday. He could see how awesome it was.

"Definitely." Rachel stares at him for a second. He had seen him talking to Hannah earlier and by the looks of it, it had not gone well. She had barely spoken two words to him. "Something wrong?"

"I think Hannah is mad at me or something." Finn's face falls. "She's been weird all day." They make it back to their room. Not before checking on their daughter who appears to be sleeping soundly.

"She's probably just tired," Rachel says from the bathroom. "She must be going down from that sugar rush, I honestly thought they'd never go to bed."

"No, it's more than that." Finn is on the bed already. Rachel has set out his pajama pants and a McKinley high shirt for him. Ty has been helping him out with ways he can get dressed more effectively. He moves to the side so his legs hang on one side and he lifts his hips to get out of his jeans and lifts his legs a bit with his hands to slip the other piece of clothing. He's having more and more mobility on his legs as time goes by. "Did you know anything about her not wanting a birthday party?"

"What?" No she didn't. "Did she tell you that?"

"Yeah." Rachel wears a nightgown. "She told me she didn't want us to worry."

"About?"

"Beats me" Finn moves to his side to look at his wife as she climbs in bed with him. Her back is against him. He wraps his arms around her belly. "I'm thinking I should talk to her alone, maybe she's feeling left out and I don't want it to get worse once the baby gets here. We'll make cookies or something."

"Listen to you all Mr. Mom" Rachel says as she melts into his touch. He's begun to kiss the back of her neck. "I'll make sure Kurt and Blaine come with me, I still have to buy some things for the nursery." Rachel really hopes they are out of the apartment once the baby comes.

"Sounds like a plan." She knows he's still worried about Hannah, the last thing he wants is to make this harder on her, she's gone trough so much too. "I'm really worried about her babe."

"I'm sure it's just a fase or something, or maybe she..." Then it hits her. Maybe she heard them talking about not having any money to spend.

"What?" So she tells him. "You think she heard us?" Now he remembers. Crap. He should have made sure, she was sleeping.. "Are you sure?"

"What else could it be?" Rachel can see pain on his face. "She just worrying for nothing babe,Once you talk to her, she'll be fine and freaking out about her birthday again"

"I don't know..." Finn knew what It felt like to be a child and be stressed out about your folks not making enough money. He didn't want it to be like that for his kids. He wanted nothing but great things for them.

* * *

Finn had it all planed out from the moment Rachel walked out the door with Blaine and Kurt. She decided to also take Perry with her so Hannah could have some alone time with her dad.

"So...what do you want to do munchkin?" Hannah was in front of the TV determined to ignore his every attempt to talk. She was as stubborn as Rachel, thankfully Finn had been with her long enough to know just how to handle it. "Hello?"

"Why couldn't I just go with mommy?" Hannah hates shopping, just as much as Finn does. Much to her uncle Kurt's dismay.

"Because I wanted to spend some time alone with you" Finn is right In front of her. Their eyes lock. "Maybe we could make some cookies or something. Sounds good? " It wasn't like Finn to brag, but over the years he had perfected a mean chocolate chip cookies recipe from Kurt.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah"

"Can we eat all the cookies once we are done?" This made him smile like a goofball. Okay, they were making progress. So they went on to work. Hannah helped Finn get everything out of the fridge and Rachel had moved, with Blaine's help the other stuff they needed to lower grounds.

Finn was also grateful about the fact that his wife was short enough for them not to have a really tall counter or table. Once they began to work, Finn didn't want to push on the matter much, if his daughter was anything like Rach, the truth would eventually come out.

Finn wishes he could tap his feet as they wait. Hannah still hasn't told him what's wrong and he's really worried by now. It's only when they take the milk and the cookies out of the oven and settle for a cartoon that Hannah asks him if he's sad about not being able to walk anymore and it breaks his heart. They haven't really talked about what happened. Maybe they should have...

"I don't know, I guess I'm okay with mom being the same height as me now." Not funny Finn. "Sweetheart I know it's hard to understand why this happened to me, but I try not to think about it much, instead I think that with hard work, and Ty's help, I will get better,right ?" His daughters eyes are full sadness but she manages a smile.

"Yeah sure daddy, only that.." She bits her lip charmingly.

"What is it kiddo?" Finn reaches to his side to pull her chair closer. "You know you can tell me whatever is wrong and I'll always try and make it better, right?"

"You wont swim... at my party, that's why I don't want to have it anymore, cause we won't be able to play anymore. Not like we used to" _used to its what hurts the most._ "I don't want you to be sad either" So that was it. The money wasn't the issue here. It was the fact that she didn't have her buddy that made her so upset. Finn felt tears coming his way but he decided against it. He took a deep breath.

"Come here" She settles on his lap and he cuddles her closer to his chest. "It's okay to be sad about what happened, I know I am a little but you know what makes it better? That I'm here with you and mommy and Perry, the new baby. So that makes me happy enough to try and not be sad about not being able to do stuff I used to. Do you understand baby?"

"I guess" He wraps his arms around her small body. "Won't you spend a lot of money on the pool? Mamma is worried about how we are going to end up living on the streets"

"Hannah Barbara Hudson" Finn says sternly. She hates it when he uses her full name. "First of" He raises his finger "That was a private conversation you shouldn't have listened to, and secondly, Uncle Kurt is helping us get someone to move in here, we'll rent the house a get a bit of money, so you dont have to worry, okay? I want you to get that pool because 5 is a big number, and I promise, I'll find a way to splash with you. " She nods with a wide smile "And can you even imagine your mom living on the streets?" Hannah chuckles. "Exactly."

"Daddy?" Hannah says still on Finn's lap. "Can we have a cookie now"

"Sure" He smirks and manages to wheel in front of the table to pour some milk into the glasses. "And listen baby, next time you feel sad, I'm always here and I want you to come and talk to me or mommy or someone else okay?"

"Okay" They seal the deal with a clash of their glasses.

Later, when Finn tells Rachel about Hannah, She's distraught. "I think she blames herself or something"

"Finn how could she?" Rachel puts in. "She didn't cause the accident."

"Yeah, but I remember when Darren left my mom back when I was a kid, I blamed myself for weeks, because maybe I had pushed him away or something, and it felt horrible, kids do that sometimes babe, they try to come up with someway to blame themselves for something that was beyond anything they could do."

"So what did you tell her? You still can't swim" She's been blunt.

"Right, so I promised her to work really hard with Ty so I can at least get into the pool with her and do something, you know? Not just stay like a rock or something, that's why I called Ty and asked him if we could start with the whole water routine he wants to do."

"Really? Babe, that's so great, I'm so proud of you!" She kisses him hard. When they pull apart he's giving her a half smile and she knows he's anxious. "What?"

"You'll still come in with me right? I mean only if you feel up to it and it doesn't do anything to the baby, I could ask Santana or Kurt about it."

"Of course I'll help you Finn" She brushes his cheek with her thumb. "If I feel sick or something, I'll tell you okay?"

"Promise?"

"I do"

* * *

You know that saying of. "Great things come to those who wait?" Well Finn didn't really think much of it right now. After almost a month and a half of physical therapy he was ready for the water. Rachel had insisted she wanted to be with him every step of the way which really scared him because she didn't want her to go into labor or something in the middle of the session.

"I'll be fine Finn" Rachel movies in to the changing room with him. He's already in his swimsuit. "I won't be doing anything heavy, I'll just be there cheering you on"

"That's what I'm worried about." Oh no he didn't just say that out loud. Rachel's face was fixated in his. "Oh no well I mean, thanks for doing this for me, but I just... I don't want you to be disappointed."

"Why would I ever be disappointed?" She doesn't understand where he's coming from. He had asked her about it the night before.

"What if it doesn't work?" He feels like he's sixteen again. "What if I'm stuck?"

"It will work Finn, you have to have faith okay?" Rachel takes his hand and squeezes. "I promise to be there every step of the way"

"I love you so much" He is kissing her hand.

"I love you more than anything."

So here's the though part. He has to get into the pool on his own for Hannah's birthday party, the thing is, there is no way he's getting into this sort of tank of water on his own, so Ty is there to help him improvise and once he's inside, Rachel joins in,

"So, here's the deal. Physical therapy was a way to get your legs stronger for this next challenge Finn. Today we're going to start moving your legs. Or better said, you'll try it on your own." Finn's face transformed into horror. It was one thing to feel his legs and being submitted to excruciating pain but it was another thing to move them so soon. He wasn't ready.

"Are you sure? I don't think I can do it."

"Yes you can Finn, you are barely heavy on water, that's the whole point. I'll be easier. I want you to at least try it okay." Now he on his back. The pool isn't deep enough so Rachel can actually stand when she has to hold his head up. her baby bump kind of helps Finn not to lose balance. "Okay Rachel, now I need you to talk to him, because he´ll get tired and want to doze off." Ty is beginning to work on his legs. Stretching and all.

"Ready for this babe?" Rachel whispers in his ear.

"Ready as I'll ever be" So they begin. It's amazing how much therapy can change things. Finn is actually to kick a little with Ty's help and Rachel has to fight the urge to cry at the look on his face.

"This reminds me a little about that trip we took to LA the summer after we moved to New York." Rachel continues to talk to him. "You and me. Santa Barbara."

"Yeah I remember" Finn smirks playfully. "it was a good summer."

"We could go next year, take the kids to Disneyland once we get back on our feet." She is really excited when he kicks again. She notices his left leg is stronger than the right one. He's beaming with pride, He might have to get more practice and he is not ready to ask his pregnant wife for more help like that, but he's sure Blaine or Santana could help him.

* * *

**awwww how sweet is daddy Finn? Who will help him practice so he can play at Hannah's birthday? Plus Rachel finds the perfect house for them to move in and Burt has a birthday present for Finn. **

**Thank you so much for reading! And remember, reviews make a writer smile :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Your Name Forever The Last on My Lips.**

**So much has changed. If you would have asked Finn where he would have been 6 years ago he wouldn't have had an answer. But that was long ago. Fresh out of highschool and had just married the love of his life. They had moved to New York. To a shoe -sort of apartment. They had big aspirations and dreams. Rachel's destiny was two sided. One was Broadway. The other was Finn.**

**A/N: hello! I really have no excuse for lacking on updating! But my life has been sort of hectic lately and this really needs my undivided attention! Specially since I neglected Finchel going to a wedding, you'll get that and more today. Ok one more ramble before I go on... I cried in the 30 sec promo of Cory's tribute! How in the world am I going to make trough the whole thing? **

**Ok enough! I'm sure you want the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks so much for the support! **

**Chapter 17: Lend you a helping hand. **

Today was the day of Sally's wedding. She had met her back when they had first come to New York years ago. Sally had been one of Hannah's first nannies. And she and Rachel had become good friends, plus Finn worked at the highschool with Rick, her fiancé.

"Almost done there babe?" Rachel asks as she looks at herself in the mirror. June wedding. That's what she needed. Ha, ha, she's blown up like a balloon now, her bridesmaid dress barely fits her after lost of counts modifications.

"Dam it!" Finn curses. He's been struggling with his tie for a while now. When was he going to learn? Rachel's heart glows as he covers his mouth like a little boy. "Sorry baby, daddy didn't mean that." He whispers to her belly.

"It's okay, I think he knows daddy it's too frustrated. Here." She sits in the bed so its easier to be in his wheelchair's level. Finn watches as her hands work skillfully. "There."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to learn."

"That's what you have me for." Rachel kiss his lips slowly. "Now come on, a cab is driving us to church." Finn rolls his eyes as he exits the room behind his wife.

"Mommy you look beautiful!" Hannah beams as she takes her eyes off the screen. Santana has once again offered to babysit since Kurt and Blaine are also invited to the wedding. She was too but declined because she didn't feel like it.

"Thank you sweetie." Rachel smiles as the little girl tries to hug her.

"And how do I look?" Finn asks his daughter with a smirk. He looks quite dashing in a tux, short hair and glasses.

"Really nice daddy!" Hannah blushes.

"Perry is down for a nap" Santana comes out from his room.

"Oh good, well, I'm gonna go check on him." Rachel says. Hannah gets back to her movie.

"Looking good Frankenteen." Santana smiles. "I hope you too have a good time."

"Wow, no remarks from Santana Lopez, now you really must be moping." Finn winks. The girl had been dating again after finally breaking it off with Brittany, the two had remained friends and all but Finn was convinced they were just taking a break.

"Shut up, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." Finn smiles.

"Don't drink too much, it's one thing you're on the chair and the other having your pregnant wife have to deal with you."

"I'll be fine mom." Finn jokes.

They could listen to an argument from the other side of the door. "I can't believe it! How are we supposed to be raising a family if we can't agree on the decorations?" Kurt is knocking on the door.

"What now?" Santana rolls her eyes at the couple. "Do I need to break it off again?"

"Don't even get me started!" Kurt rambles on. "He can't commit. Make one sacrifice!"

"God! You're such a drama diva!" Blaine sighs, "It's just flowers."

"Oh well then. It's just a wedding! We can have it in Las Vegas for all I care then!"

"Guys.." Finn warns.

"Don't defend him! Don't you dare, you're my brother!"

"Guys!" Finn hisses. "Shut it!"

"What's going on?" Rachel comes out. "Perry's sleeping!"

"Or was" Santana corrects. As on cue Perry begins to cry. "Great, who wants to hit them both on the head?"

"I'll go get him." Rachel says but her friend stops her.

"No you're not, you have a wedding to get to."

Finn notices Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Can we please go?"

"Get out of here."

Everyone is quiet all the way to the church. Finn is in the back with Blaine while his wife and brother ride one row ahead. All of them have learned how to side with the other by now. Finn and Blaine are the childish boys while Rachel and Kurt are the dramatic divas. It has always been this way. And as the fist one to have dealt with Rachel's controlling ways in planing a wedding, Finn knew what it meant to step down and let them behave like children.

"Hey Blaine?" Finn watches as the others get off the car. "Wanna word of advice?" He nodded. "I'm sure you know my brother and Somehow he's been planing this forever,"

"So have I damn it! What can't he see beyond his own selfishness?"

"You just have to, you know, negotiate. That's the way you win him over. One sacrifice over the other."

Blaine sighs. "I guess I could give up the floral arrangements off the hook,"

"See? Now you get it," Finn smiles.

"Are you two ever getting off?" Kurt knocks on the window.

"Oh the joys of marriage right?" Finn chuckles.

The ceremony had been beautiful. And his friends looked so happy. Rick had even cried. Finn had too. It was all about the invisible bond people shared and connecting to what the other was feeling. Finn smiles at his wife's hormones. She's a river within the first few minutes. He held on his hand for her. "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too," he kisses her hand tenderly.

So the rest of the evening goes smoothly. People ask Finn how's he's doing and he says he's just excited to meet his son.

"I cannot believe they fired you! That's crazy!" One of his fellow teachers says.

"I hope you sued them."

"It didn't come to that, I'm actually glad they let me go because I focused on my kids and getting better and being with glee next year is a done deal so I'm happy,"

"Well Rachel all I want to know is how you do it? You had so much on your plate. Still do." Their friend Connie says. Rachel shares a wink with Finn. "You have an admirable woman there Hudson."

"We just take it one day at a time, Finn's been incredible strong and hard headed."

"Well thank you honey I could say the same about you." The others at the table laugh.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Dan asks. He's Connie's husband and already has kids of his own.

"Not yet, it's too hard to be honest." Rachel admits. "We had the hardest time deciding the other times that we had people decide for us."

Finn remembers the frustration when perry came, Kurt swore that if they didn't come up with a name before leaving the hospital, the baby would forever be name Hudson-Hudson.

"Where's is your brother anyway?" Connie asks. Kurt and Blaine had disappeared from the table for a while.

"I don't know." Finn admits. "They actually Aren't talking to each other."

"Wedding bickering." Rachel whispers to her. "They are all over each other."

"And it looks like they are going to sing about it." Connie points to the dance floor behind them. Finn smiles because this is how he and Rachel were also taught to deal with their frustrations back at school. Finn loved how she could hear him way better when he sang.

"Oh man you should sing too." Dan says. "Your song was the hit at our wedding." Rachel blushes.

"Oh Dan let them be, I don't think they are like street singers, Rachel is on Broadway for god sake. "

"That's okay Connie, but I don't think we should steal the spotlight right now, they need this." Finn says referring to his brother and Blaine.

Later people have calmed down and Rachel is sitting by herself at the table.

"Hey" Finn says sweetly reaching for her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm just a bit tired." She gives him a weary smile. "I'm glad Kurt and Blaine made up though, it seems pink always does the trick, right?"

"Or journey with us?"

"Pretty much." Finn wheels closer to kiss her on he lips. She grabs his face to kiss him harder. "I love you so much Finn." She's crying into the kiss.

"Hey, it's ok, come here." Rachel sits on his lap. Even though she's 6 moths pregnant she's not that heavy for him. He wraps his long arms around her body.

"Weddings make me emotional." She giggles. "That and this baby."

"I know what might make you feel better." Finn winks. "Hold on." He moves over to the dance floor. "Shall we dance?"

Rachel smiles. He's joking right? " I have to tell you that I have become a better dancer since the accident." Grease Lightning begins and Finn is spinning around with Rachel on his lap. He's gotten so much better on the chair. "So how am I doing?" He asks panting.

"You're such a dork you know that?"

"I do but you love me."

"More than anything." She wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him once more.

* * *

The place was perfect. Kurt had found this neighborhood accidentally and saw the house on sale. It had 5 bedrooms. 4 and a half bathrooms plus an attic and basement plus a big backyard. Kurt had thought it was too good to be true when he met the owners. It was a lovely old couple who had said they had had their grandchildren over all the time but know they were all grown up. The staircase was the thing Kurt found most compelling because it was wide enough to put a ramp for Finn and not completely destroy the style of the house.

When he had brought Rachel over to talk to Mr. And Mrs. Lowell, they had recognized her instantly and told her they were big fans of her work.

"You see Rachel, we'd love for you to look around and make up your mind." Mrs Lowell had said kindly.

She had closed the deal right in that moment. One of the perks of fame, she thought. She would have to bring Finn over to sign the papers and all but for now she'd keep it a secret.

"Someone seems happy." Finn says that night as she comes home. The kids are cuddled on the couch ready for family night. Rachel kisses him deeply. "Ok, someone is happy for sure, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, I just...I think I've found your birthday present." He frowns oh so sweetly and she smiles. "Stop that, I'm not telling you!"

"I'm sure I can persuade you." He says huskily pulling her closer to him and placing her on his lap. He's kissing her neck. "Now will you tell me?"

"No.." She struggles with her words because one, she's pregnant and two, he does this thing with his tongue..."the kids.."

"What about them?" Finn says attacking her earlobe.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's movie time!" Hannah calls from the couch.

"That." Rachel says pulling away. "Lets go."

"This is not over, you know that right?"

"I know, I know.."

"Mamma?"

"Yes baby?" Hannah's a bit anxious about her question when they finally settle on the couch, perry is on Finn's lap while Hannah cuddles between her parents., they've decided for a Disney classic, Cars.

"Here it goes." Finn whispers to his wife.

"Can we get a dog?"

Rachel's eyes search for his. "Daddy said to ask you, and if you think about it it's not a present for me, for Perry too." Oh she was her child for sure.

"I'll think about it okay," she says. And Hannah isn't too happy. She mouths a we need to talk to Finn and focuses back on the movie. She guesses she could kill to birds with one shot.

"Come on Finn!" Puck has come to help him practice on the pool. Finn has this friend at gym who had let him use the pool after hours. "Dude, you can do this!" Santana is already inside the pool with Kurt and Blaine as Rachel and Quinn watch. "Ready? Go." Finn has been at this for at Least an hour now. He has to be able to swim a little. It's painful as hell and so exhausting but he sure made a promise. This is worse than bootcamp. He sits in one of the stairs at the pool as he manages to pull his body to the edge. Quinn comes to meet him. She knows how this works and she can relate to what he's feeling. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." He gasps leaning back.

"Just don't think about it Finn. Think about what you want, not the pain, think about the look on Hannah's face." That's all he thinks about.

"Lets go again." Puck says pulling him out of the pool. Quinn goes back to Rachel who smiles proudly at him. "We've got to have this done before next Saturday."

"I hate you right now man." Finn snaps at Puck.

"Yeah, I know, but you'll be kissing me later. Some people says I have gotten by thoroughness from all the crap Beiste got us to do in school." It was true. Now he had found his calling on coaching college football.

* * *

Finn's birthday was exactly one week before Hannah's so when it came the first thing Finn received was breakfast in bed from his kids.

"Do you like it daddy?" Hannah's eyes sparkled in pride. "Mamma helped us." She sure had because they had made him pancakes.

"I love it." Finn smirks at both his kids. Perry hands him some napkins.

"Happy birthday daddy!" Perry and Hannah say in unison.

"Love daddy." Perry smirks at him.

"I love you too buddy. Thank you for this I love it."

"Perfect way to start your birthday, right?" Rachel leans to kiss his cheek.

"Perfect." He admits.

His mom and Burt arrive around noon. They have decided to take the family out for lunch. And then Rachel has a special surprise for her man.

"Time for presents!" Carole hands Finn a small box. She glances over at Burt, Kurt and Blaine. They give him some clothes and a brown folder which contains the contract of the people moving into the apartment. Finn is a bit confused because they haven't really been on top of that with everything going on. It's time for Rachel to make her move. "Here babe."

"Keys?"

"Rachel and I found most perfect place for you to move you have to do is sign" Finn's beaming and he now gets why Rachel kept this quiet. He could be mad at her but he just loves her way too much.

Finn is in the verge of tears when Rachel announces his special present. The basement is soundproof so he can finally teach Hannah how to play the drums without anyone complaining. Plus here's were Burt and Puck come in. They've made him a new drum set. One in which he barely has to use his feet. He's getting there slowly much to Rachel's admiration, but this will just help him be more confident.

"Do you like your present?" Finn just holds on to Rachel.

"I love it and I love you. You're the best, you know that?"

"Well I learned from the best." They share a passionate kiss as everyone claps.

**Well we need more fluffiness in our lives dont we? How did you like it? How amazing is the house? I wish I had one like that! Next is Finn's big surprise for Hannah, plus is another surgery the answer to help Finn walk again? Will the pressure be too much for Rachel when Perry has an accident? **

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and everything! You guys rock! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Your Name Forever The Last on My Lips.**

**So much has changed. If you would have asked Finn where he would have been 6 years ago he wouldn't have had an answer. But that was long ago. Fresh out of highschool and had just married the love of his life. They had moved to New York. To a shoe -sort of apartment. They had big aspirations and dreams. Rachel's destiny was two sided. One was Broadway. The other was Finn.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter... I sure had a hard time watching Cory's tribute ep but I think it was beautifuly done and everyone made me cry like crazy... I'm sorry I haven't been updating, life is been getting into fights with my Glee mooses for a while, anways I hope you enjoy this one chapter, thank you so much for everything! Sorry for taking so long but I've been kind of out of town and I couldn't have Internet very often or time for that matter either. **

**I don't own Glee, just my words! **

**Chapter 18:**

This isn't happening again. Rachel's heart is shattered at the sight of the white walls of the hospital, she really hoped the next time she'd be here would be in the naternity wing giving birth to the latest Finchel baby, her dads and Finn driving her crazy while trying to make her feel better. This isn't the case of course as a nurse comes to get her from the waiting room to take her to Perry's side, her little boy is laying there, a beaten up lip and a few cuts but nothing major, at least not in the doctor's eyes, but for Rachel this is just the worst feeling, she was supoused to be watching him and she took her sight from him at the park for one second and he slid off and edge of the slide, he'd been climbing. Too much like Finn and yet a bit more fearless Perry find it a mission to climb ever surface he could get a hold off, it was like it was his thing and his parents had been telling him off for almost since he'd learned to walk.

Perry's wide light brown eyes are the first thing Rachel sees as she rushes to the hospital, the doctors take an still alert toddler to a room and tell her to wait, maybe call her husband, yes well her husband is busy, he's been in a meeting with Mr. Shue who has come all the way from Lima to see him and Bobby, they are thinking about expanding the studio to something greater and who better than the man who had inspired to become a teacher to become a part of it? The studio after all is called "Don't Stop Believing" chessy name from Rachel but it pretty much summed up her and Finn's relationship and dreams when they had first gotten to New York, now Finn was a 25 year old trying to balance it all including his physical therapy which seemed to be really paying off after all this time.

Rachel knew her husband all too well though, he'd keep stuff inside until he'd finally explode. That had happened when he was pissed and this pissed him off more than anything, of course he tried to pull a strong front for everyone but Rachel was afraid that one day, if he didn't see any changes, he'd stop believing in himself.

"What happened ?" Finn's rolling in with Bobby and Mr. Shue behind him. She collaspes in his arms as he just lets her cry, Finn's terrified because she sounded so crazy on the phone, he first thought it was the baby but when she finally manage to tell him what had happened he Didn't think it was that bad, Perry had slipped and busted a lip, some scratches at most but not a really big deal, Rachel on the other hand was extremely emotional and upset "I turned around for one second and..."

"Rachel, it's fine , this things happen, he's a boy, they always end up with something broken." Bobby's words did not comfort her, a nurse came a moment later to inform them Perry was just fine and even excited about all the attention he was getting.

"But.." Finn cuts her off.

"Listen to me okay? Focus on me. You didn't cause this, okay? It's not a big deal.

"What am I going to do with three? I can't give them the same amount of attention, what if I forget the baby inside the car..."

"That won't happen and you know it. You're an awesome mom Rach, you're just way over your head right now okay? Just take a deep breath. We don't want this baby to come out yet, right? That'd be a disaster, a messy one even though we're at a hospital.."

This makes her smile and she loves how he's always there to get her into focus when she's gone crazy. The truth was that, any free time they had they had been focusing on Finn's big surprise for Hannah instead of focusing on moving to the new house and getting the nursery ready, but somehow they had to accept that this baby would arrive sooner than later.

"Can we take him home?" Finn asks.

"Of course , I bet he was really scared." On the contrary, the boy was just as smiling as always when Rachel picked him up. Yep, he was Finn's son alright.

* * *

Rachel continues to beat herself up until Hannah's birthday which takes all the attention away from the incident. Finn is the one freaking out now as he must accomplish a milestone in what it was supposed to be a longer wait recovery.

The party goes smoothly as once again everyone from Glee has come to celebrate with her. Puck and Quinn also have great news, they'd soon be adding a brand new baby to their little family.

"It's not like you haven't done it before" Tina smiles at them as they all sit at a table. Quinn's eyes drift to Beth who offers her a shiny smile.

"I Always said you guys would make babies together someday you know?" Mercedes says. "Better late than never right?"

"Trust me, I like later better." Puck sips on his beer. "Listen, got to hang out in the pool for a while okay?"

"Yeah me too." Mike follows him down to the edge and the kids are more than excited. Hannah starts to splash around with puck. Little does she know what will come next.

"Just don't think about it babe." Rachel is with Finn inside the one of the changing rooms at the club. "You've worked so hard for this not only for our little girl but also for yourself."

"I just..."

"Hey, I'm not letting you start with the pity party okay? You go out there and make me proud. Or I will go into labor right here." Finn's eyes widened in fear of the possibility of her actually doing it to prove a point.

It was like being in front of the whole school performing for the first time, all over again. Finn saw his alternatives clearly, he had puck as his wing man if something went wrong and plus mike was there too.

He wheeled himself to the edge of the pool and the best he could, he lowered himself down. He has to remember to breath because this is too hard, his legs feel heavy as ever. He is about to push himself off the edge of the pool and into the water.

One.

Two

Three

He only hears the splash. He opens his eyes and chlorine burns his eyes. Time stops. Puck is watching it all, for a moment he's nervous about Finn not coming up for air until his head snaps up. Finn is aware of his surroundings. His back against the pool's tile.

"Daddy!" Hannah swims over him the best she can with her floaters, "are you not sick anymore?"

"Not when you need me to play with you in the pool kiddo." Finn's smile is wide. Truth be told, he can actually reach the floor but his legs aren't strong enough to hold him so he prefers to float.

"Here man, let me help you to the steps" puck holds his waist as he and mike help me over to the stairs. Hannah is quickly by his side.

"This was the best birthday present daddy" she wraps his arms around him and Finn feels like crying. "I love you."

"I love you too baby girl, so so much." He then smiles wickedly and pushes her to she side causing her to giggle. Hannah holds on to his neck for a moment and looks over to Puck who has started to play with the other kids. The little girl bits her lip. She isn't sure whether to leave her dad and go play. "It's okay baby, you better win that water fight for me?"

"Kay daddy."

Rachel joins him a moment later on the steps as they both watch as Mike, Bobby, Sam and Puck engage in a water war with the kids, Quinn and Tina are inside too, they still can't believe that soon enough their kids won't be the only ones in the next generation of New Directions.

"This was a good idea wasn't it?" Rachel kisses his cheek softly.

"The perfect idea babe, although I'm not sure how we will pull the whole big present thing now, I'm sure nothing can top what I did."

"I'm so proud of you, but knowing your daughter.."

"Right.." Finn let out a deep breath as he placed a hand on Rachel's belly. "So have you started thinking about names?" He sure has, it's what happens when you have so much free time in your hands.

"I really like Jack." Finn looks expectantly at her and the baby kicks. "It's Jewish name right? I googled it."

"Of course you did." He says against his lips.

Safe to say that when Puck got around to bring Hannah's present, the little girl was so excited. She'd been asking for a puppy forever, and now they could actually have it.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The dog was a mixed breed puppy Finn and Rachel had rescued from a shelter a few weeks back.

"You better take very good care of him sweetie, you have to bathe him, feed him..." Rachel says in a told you so kind of voice. Hannah is way to excited to care.

"Yeah, I promise!"

"What are you going to name him honey?" Quinn shares a knowing look with Rachel.

"Daddy why don't you pick up the name?" The little girl looks at Finn expectantly. Oh god don't let him of anything too stupid like drizzle or something...

Its perry who eventually picks it out. Bean Hudson is his name. And Finn is sort of grateful he didn't cause he didn't. Oh boy the place was getting too crowded and the time would come the baby would get there too.

* * *

**Ok guys! Next chapter is the move and let's see who shows up and help, plus we'll meet the people moving into the Hudson's former apartment. **


End file.
